Dans les coeurs obscurs
by Lorindel
Summary: 15 mars de l'année -44. Brutus vient de commettre un acte qu'il croit irréparable. Les dieux vont s'amuser à le détromper. Premier chapitre de quelque chose d'assez long et copieusement blablatant.


_Rendons à César ce qui est à César! Je me suis inspirée (un peu) de la géniale série "Rome" qui m'a inspiré cette chose que vous voyez là. Si Brutus n'avait pas été aussi bien joué par le génial Tobias Menzies, je n''aurai certainement rien écrit du tout (et vous auriez été épargné, dommage pour vous ;)) Alors, bonne lecture, ou sieste, au choix!  
_

Dans les cœurs obscurs

Il avait dévalé l'escalier du Sénat et se pressait maintenant dans les rues où se mêlaient hurlements excités et couleurs écarlates. On lançait en l'air des pétales rubis pour célébrer la mort ; les prêteurs s'agitaient dans leurs toges carmines et les drapeaux de la République flottaient sur le toit du palais du Sénat, rouge rubicond qui s'ajoutait aux couleurs cramoisies de l'horrible fresque.

Son esprit hagard voyait couler le sang sans interruption. Le flot interminable qui avait jailli de la gorge de Jules César se refusait de coaguler sur le sol de granit de la salle où se réunissaient les consuls. Épais, chaud, étincelant, c'était le dernier et suprême cadeau du dictateur.

Brutus regardait ses mains : sur la droite, une cloque, faite par le poignard qu'il avait serré trop fort ; la gauche portait des traces qui de rouge avaient tourné au brun ; le poignet portait encore la marque des doigts autoritaires et désespérés qui l'avaient saisi. Les amants entre eux ont les mêmes tendresses des victimes pour leurs assassins.

Il ne se pensait pourtant pas meurtrier, mais le cours des évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient fait passer du statut de protégé prometteur à celui de chef conspirateur. Il ne pouvait se dérober des devoirs qu'exigeait cette fonction. Il se devait de donner l'exemple, même si cela passait par le crime crapuleux.

Mais peut-être avait-t-il commencé à tuer avant le fatal matin des Ides de mars. Car habituellement, à chaque réunion du Sénat, son entrée dans la salle était remarquée, et saluée par un hochement de tête. Il s'approchait de la chaise de bois qui trônait en face des gradins et était accueilli par un sourire. C'était un rituel qu'il avait cessé d'observer ces derniers jours, prétextant le manque de temps, ou arrivant à dessein en retard, lorsque la séance avait déjà commencé. L'indifférence n'était-elle pas un moyen de nier la présence de l'autre, préfigurant l'homicide ?

Ainsi, il s'apercevait qu'il en usait aussi lors des réceptions assommantes auxquels les deux étaient obligatoirement conviés. Il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec César, ou seulement quand les deux se servaient au banquet, l'esprit trop occupé pour faire attention à autre chose qu'à la nourriture. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, ils avaient bu un vin qui avait la même odeur subtile, épicée, nauséeuse, que le sang qu'il avait versé aujourd'hui. S'il était superstitieux, il l'aurait vu comme un présage. S'il s'était fait augure au lieu d'assassin, il n'aurait égorgé que des oiseaux !

César avait reçu le premier coup en pleine poitrine. Cela l'avait fait tituber, ouvrir une bouche stupéfaite, et lever mollement les bras, dans la tentative risible de se protéger. Le deuxième l'avait fait tomber en avant comme un pantin mou, comme un de ces jouets fourrés de paille que les enfants aiment tenir contre eux, la nuit, parce qu'ils ont peur, et qu'ils abîment par trop d'embrassades. Brutus n'avait pas vu le troisième, car un nuage de mouvements et de cris le lui avaient caché. Jusqu'à ce que la foule se dispersât et que Cassius le poussât vers cette forme allongée et sanguinolente, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît que le vertige ne l'avait pas assez pris pour qu'il puisse être dispensé de cette tâche, horrible et divine à la fois, qu'était le meurtre d'un homme. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait jamais tué encore ; que Caesar, quand il le lui avait avoué, lui avait onctueusement conseillé de commencer par une souris. Les petites choses mènent au grandes, avait-il déclaré moqueur, ajoutant qu'il lui fallait maintenant apprendre à se défendre, dans l'éventualité d'une agression fraternelle pour des questions d'héritage. Semant le doute dans l'esprit de Brutus, qui n'aimait que tièdement son demi-frère ! A ce moment-là il avait frissonné, croyant voir dans les yeux de César, son ami, son père, d'inquiétantes lueurs, comme si un dieu avait réellement investi son être. Et c'était le sort de ceux qui avaient été choisi, de subir le despotisme des étoiles et d'exercer en retour leur autorité sur les masses anonymes. Ils se vengeaient de la cruauté d'un destin contre lequel ils ne pouvaient rien, qui les emportait aussi violemment qu'il les isolait du monde environnant. Affreuse situation, pour qui avait pris goût à la fraternité, et qui rechignait à abandonner ses affections ! La récompense du pouvoir absolu était toujours la solitude, lui disait César, et Brutus regrettait de ne l'avoir pas cru, l'accusant même d'exagération paranoïaque.

Et les Ides de Mars leur avaient montré à tous deux que les rôles s'étaient échangés. Lui, Brutus, s'était élevé au rang de dieu vengeur, mais pacificateur, alors que César était le piteux coupable qui, savant qu'il la méritait, attendait sa punition. Il tentait de s'en convaincre, alors qu'il croyait encore entendre les dernières plaintes de cette voix qui sonnait si victorieuse quelques instants auparavant, qui se réverbérait sur les murs et éclatait dans la coupole. Elle était cassée, à l'image de ce corps agonisant agité de soubresauts. S'il avait étendu la main, il aurait touché la sueur coulant du front large et pâle. Pourquoi donc l'homme devait-il attirer sa pitié à cette heure tardive, semant ainsi le doute en la légitimité de son action ? S'il était mort comme il avait vécu, ne laissant voir que ce qu'il voulait laisser voir (une douce fermeté, qui, croyait-il, le défendait des attaques extérieures), Brutus n'aurait pas eu cette obsession torturante de savoir si ce qu'il avait fait était juste, ou non. Cela lui donnait le sentiment désagréable d'avoir frappé un homme déjà à terre, ce qui était une lâcheté répugnante.

Comme un lien étrange entre le mort et le vivant, les épaules du jeune homme sursautèrent ; des gouttes trempèrent son vêtement qu'il resserra frileusement autour de sa poitrine. Il pensa même sentir une lame le traverser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la fibule maintenant sa toge piquait simplement la chair de son bras. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient, et ces coïncidences, comme agencées par un mystérieux destin, lui firent peur. Grande devait être son agitation intérieure, pour qu'il se laisse désarçonner par ces broutilles anodines ! Contes, fantasmes ridicules, échafaudés par son esprit perturbé, stimulés par sa course infantile à travers Rome ! Son état était relayé par cette ville hébétée et geignarde, qui pleurait le père qu'elle croyait nourricier. Belle hypocrisie ! Brutus avait vu le vrai visage de l'homme qui prétendait offrir faveurs et soutien, mais qui en réalité ne faisait qu'acheter ceux dont il recherchait la loyauté. Brutus connaissait cette violence insidieuse qui tendait un filet où les mailles se resserraient sur celui qui tentait de s'en libérer. Par contre, pour la proie consentante, la prison était belle, mais Brutus aimait la liberté autant que Caesar la possession. Pendant de nombreuses années il s'était vu comblé de cadeaux et de tentations : ascensions facilitées à certains postes en vue (à quelle vitesse son cursus honorum s'était déroulé ! Bien que ses mérites l'auraient fait de toute façon accéder aux fonctions successives de tribun, gouverneur, et prêteur, César avait sensiblement accéléré le processus !), petits présents qui étaient destinés à adoucir sa fermeté morale, et enfin gentilles intimidations quand Brutus avait commencé à prendre une indépendance que César n'approuvait qu'à demi, comme de fréquenter le cercle de Pompée. Mais toujours il paraissait s'en amuser, ne pas en être affecté, et tolérait les critiques, même les plus virulentes, sur son gouvernement impérialiste. Quand Brutus s'enflammait trop, il lui tapait sur l'épaule en riant : « Cette colonne humaine est d'une solidité de pierre ! Si j'essayais de l'ébranler, je ne ferais que m'ouvrir le poing ! »

Étonnant, d'ailleurs, que le dictateur ne l'eût jamais puni de son insoumission notoire. Ses amis apeurés l'avaient mis en garde contre son franc-parler qui ne lui promettait que des ennuis. De jour en jour les avertissements se faisaient plus noirs : de déshonoré, il serait emprisonné, et pour clore cette gradation vers le pire, assassiné. Il n'en avait cure alors ! Son caractère intègre ne tolérait pas la duplicité des courtisans, qui, alors qu'ils multipliaient les courbettes hypocrites, ne rêvaient que de planter un couteau dans le dos de César. Et qu'importait, puisqu'il savait que ce dernier préférait à la servilité sournoise son indépendance irrespectueuse. Il était de ces hommes qui se délectaient des résistances, car il les voyait comme un jeu stimulant d'échecs où chacun mettait à tour de rôle une pièce en mouvement. La victoire avait beaucoup plus de saveur quand elle venait au bout d'un combat à armes égales. Ce n'était guère le cas pourtant. On ne se cache que lorsque l'on se sait plus faible, et la conspiration, ourdie depuis de longs mois, dans le secret et la discrétion, en était la preuve. Quelle avait dû être la surprise de César, lorsque les conjurés étaient sortis de l'ombre pour le frapper ! Bien qu'il l'ait prévu, il n'avait pris aucune précaution pour s'en protéger, la pensant inoffensive ; une réunion ridicule de peureux idéologues et théoriciens, qui ne passeraient jamais aux actions. C'était là faire preuve d'une prétention mégalomane qui se croyait intouchable grâce à la supériorité qu'elle se targuait d'avoir.

Mais jamais, même dans les instants de sa chute, il n'avait renié celui qu'il avait pris comme fils de substitution. Sous-estimé, oui, un travers de l'amour parental qui ainsi excuse toute faiblesse, et lui permet de justifier les siennes. Ne pensant pas Brutus capable d'une trahison, le choc avait dû être encore plus terrible. Lui inclus dans le complot, c'était toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir dans les hommes qui s'abattait. C'était autant un assassinat métaphysique que concret. C'était comme s'il l'avait tué deux fois, et cette réalisation comme un coup sur la tête le fit chanceler.

Il entendait, de très loin d'abord, puis se rapprochant jusqu'à l'assourdir presque, tous les bruits de la scène sanglante. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'il la revivrait. Il imaginait chaque soir de sa vie avec cette présence obsédante ; cela lui tiendrait lui de raison de vivre, qui éclairerait chaque coin obscur de ses actions avec l'éblouissement de mille torches enflammées. Il serait dévoré par elle comme par une passion amoureuse. La fuite, l'exil loin de Rome et ses poursuivants n'étaient rien par rapport à ce tourment, qui l'empoisonnerait avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité. Il y a pire que la vengeance des vivants ; c'est celle des morts, contre lesquels on ne peut rien.

_Les ruisseaux de boue coulaient autour de ses sandales de cuir usé, qu'il avait pu acheter à prix bas. La modeste pension que ses amis à Rome lui envoyaient à intervalles irrégulières lui avait permis de faire cette dépense modique mais essentielle. Son argent passait exclusivement dans l'achat de livres, qui restaient son seul exutoire à la triste situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vivait de la charité des paysans, qui prenaient en pitié cet ermite sorti de nulle part. Il ne leur demandait rien, mais sa toge raccommodée était assez éloquente pour que chaque matin, il trouve devant sa porte un panier de fruits et de pain, lui permettant de se nourrir bien que frugalement. Dans ce pays lointain, on ne savait qui il était on ne voulait pas le savoir, et il en était soulagé. Bien sûr, la rumeur avait couru qu'un politique célèbre se cachait là, pour échapper à la punition d'un crime qu'il avait commis, mais les habitants retiraient une satisfaction fière de ne pas se plier aux ordres de l'empire. Après tout, la capitale était à tant de kilomètres que c'était comme si elle n'existait pas, et le joug romain n'était que théorique._

_Il pleuvait en permanence dans ce pays gris, et Brutus avait perpétuellement froid. Les murs de la maison (qui n'en avait que le nom s'apparentant plutôt à un taudis) laissaient passer l'humidité, qui gondolaient les pages des livres, abîmaient la nourriture, et insufflait à l'esprit une morne dépression (qui aurait existé sans cela, mais cette addition empirait le sentiment épouvantable de la misère.). Souvent le soir il n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est observer mélancoliquement les flammes du petit feu de tourbe, et il n'arrivait qu'avec peine à déchiffrer les manuscrits usés de ses philosophes préférés. Il se couchait tôt, pour passer le moins de temps possible éveillé. Ses songes le ramenaient à une époque passée et révolue, et s'il dormait si tard le matin, c'était pour y rester le plus longtemps possible. L'existence s'écoulait aussi vite que l'eau d'un marais boueux. La terre l'absorbait peu à peu, mais si lentement que l'on ne s'en apercevait pas. Il ne restait que cette sensation gluante d'une disparition inéluctable puante mais que l'on venait à désirer avec la force désespérée de l'ennui. La culpabilité obsédante et omniprésente ne parvenait même plus à le distraire._

Il frissonna. Il s'était presque convaincu de la réalité de cet hypothétique exil. Son imagination émue le faisait tournoyer dans n'importe quelle direction, pourvu qu'il puisse échapper à la turpitude du monde environnant. Ainsi ses pensées confuses, pendant qu'il marchait avec les autres en direction du Sénat, bourdonnaient autour de l'idée du régicide comme des guêpes autour de leur reine. Puis la porte de marbre s'ouvrait sous la poussée commune avec une sonorité de tambour funèbre. Leurs pas lourds leur tenaient lieu de conversation. Le dernier discours de César, qui leur refusait l'acquittement d'un traître, était l'appel de la pythie vers les abîmes. Enfin les poignards étaient tirés, César frappé, et le silence qui suivait la bousculade et les cris était plus bruyant, plus sinistre, que la cacophonie précédente. Il écrasait Brutus de son poids, et il haletait comme si on l'empêchait de respirer.

Des gouttes humides tombèrent tout d'un coup dans sa bouche, et ses cheveux se trempèrent peu à peu. S'il pouvait aussi pleuvoir dans la salle mortuaire, pour effacer la trace du dernier (et du pire) des vingt-trois coups ! Si un torrent d'eau pouvait emporter le bourreau qu'il était devenu et rejoindre la barque qui transportait les morts de l'autre côté du Styx ! Mais il allait trop vite pour être rattrapé, n'étant pas guidé par des mains humaines. Même une chaise à porteur ou un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ne pourraient rivaliser avec sa vitesse surnaturelle, qui laissait bien loin derrière elle la couronne de lauriers que César portait alors. Il imagina qu'il la croisait, emportée par le courant rapide. Il voyait aussi, malgré le brouillard envahissant, des lambeaux de la toge de lin pourpre emportés par le vent. Il était seul dans cette atmosphère grise et pluvieuse. Rome était loin et n'avait jamais existé. Il ferma les yeux et, pris par une grande lassitude, il se laissa aller lentement en arrière dans le fleuve. S'il pouvait seulement dormir ; l'oubli que lui apporterait un sommeil mortel serait définitif, et les tourments qui l'agitaient n'auraient plus de raison d'être.

Il se débattit soudain, semblant repousser un ennemi invisible avec ses bras. Ses yeux clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, et il s'éveilla de cette torpeur sournoise qui voulait le noyer dans la folie. Il se calma, et reprit sa remémoration oisive. ...Sa place n'aurait-elle pas dû être parmi les autres conjurés, souriant et victorieux ? Il se vit arpenter triomphalement la salle où retentissaient les acclamations élogieuses du Sénat tout entier. Par dérision, rendu gris par les flatteries, il s'asseyait sur le trône du dictateur ; riait sous les applaudissements ; se relevait d'un bond ; tirait son épée et mettait le bois en pièces. Rien ne devait rester de cette présence orgueilleuse, pas même la matière, qui restait au service du propriétaire même après sa mort.

Après l'épreuve terrible du meurtre, comme il lui avait paru simple d'abattre tous les symboles de la dictature. La chaise gisait en morceaux. Le bois se mêlait aux brindilles de la couronne de lauriers défaite. Les bijoux du mort avaient fondus dans le feu. Brutus avait seulement gardé, sur l'insistance des conjurés, une grosse bague dont le cabochon portait une pierre précieuse d'un miel terni. Cela ressemblait au simulacre d'une passation de pouvoir.

On lui disait bassement qu'il avait commencé le nouveau règne par une action des plus nobles, qui purifiait totalement les crimes de l'ancien. S répugnance instinctive pour la mort lui soufflait que non. L'enfant qu'il avait été n'avait jamais voulu violenter les choses ; et, alors que les autres enfants cherchaient à imiter leurs aînés par des jeux cruels qui les initiaient à la barbarie de l'âge adulte, lui était révolté alors par la simple idée d'écraser un escargot, de brûler des fourmis avec une loupe faite d'un débris de verre, de tirer des alouettes, de tendre des pièges aux lapins. Il préférait cageoler, avec la violence des enfants solitaires, des peluches de paille et de son ; il construisait des navires de bois qu'il faisait flotter dans le bassin aux nénuphars du jardin (jamais il ne simulait des batailles ; ce n'était qu'échanges de denrées entre marchands ou conquêtes de pays exotiques) ; il grimpait les arbres ; écumait le jardin comme une jungle ; s'inventait des histoires de conquêtes et d'amitiés valeureuses, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché par la suite de lamentablement échouer dans ces domaines, où la virilité était censé s'exercer.

Aujourd'hui en était un exemple glorieux ! Sa peur l'avait trahi et entraîné à une fuite peu digne du nom illustre qu'il portait. Il allait être jugé et condamné au cachot infect du Tullianum comme un vulgaire criminel de la plèbe, alors qu'il avait pourtant, comme son ancêtre avant lui, sauvé la République (ainsi qu'il se présentait les choses). Mais peut-être était-ce trop s'avancer. Qui remplacerait César ? Le couard et décadent Marc-Antoine, ou le jeune et (hélas) déjà trop calculateur Octave ? Il fallait un homme de qualité insensible à l'influence du pouvoir, qui ferait toujours passer le bien collectif avant son intérêt particulier, espèce rare, si elle n'avait pas disparu. Car combien il était aisé de se laisser griser par l'adoration soumise des peuples ! Brutus ne pouvait imaginer un seul de ses condisciples assez fort pour y résister. De plus, il fallait s'attendre à ne pas rester longtemps à ce poste dangereux, car le sort réservé à ceux qui gouvernaient était de plus en plus souvent un couteau dans la gorge, et il n'avait pas assez le sens du sacrifice pour s'y lancer.

Alors il pensa à la mort. La tentation de partir pour suivre les traces de l'homme à qui il avait ôté la vie l'envahissait à nouveau. Son pas se ralentissait et son regard se faisait vague. S'il se jetait maintenant dans les flots tumultueux du suicide, il rattraperait peut-être la barque ; s'agripperait à elle. César, lui souriant, l'aiderait à y monter. Il fit le geste de saisir l'épée accrochée à son flan, puis se ravisa : il y avait longtemps que l'esquif était arrivé devant les portes infernales. Pour le rejoindre il faudrait amadouer Cerbère. Un peu de viande sanguinolente qu'il pourrait acheter à cette devanture où pendaient des animaux écorchés, là, à l'intersection de ces rues, suffirait peut-être à le faire entrer. Les chiens, tout infernaux soient-ils, devaient aussi se nourrir. Il sortit sa bourse de cuir, s'exclama rageusement en constatant sa vacuité. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'énorme somme de deniers dont il s'était muni ce matin. Un voleur devait, à ce moment même, être en train de s'enivrer dans une taverne de bas-quartier. De toute façon, là où Brutus s'apprêtait à se rendre, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses richesses de métal ne feraient que l'alourdir inutilement et l'entraîner au fond du Styx.

Il ne put acheter que le plus petit et le moins cher des oisons. Prenant le petit corps dans ses mains, il caressa le duvet doux, admirant la finesse des petites pattes, du bec fin ouvert dans un dernier cri. Son offrande amadouerait certainement le gardien, qui verrait dans cette médiocrité un gage d'humilité, de sacrifice de son orgueil. S'il avait été soldat, il aurait pu présenter une blessure admirable, ou un membre mutilé, mais il s'était toujours gardé des champs de bataille et des casernes. (Il gardait des souvenirs coupables de son service militaire, où l'adolescent qu'il était réussissait à se faire exempter de nombre de tâches désagréables, achetant ses coreligionnaires si aisément corrompus. C'est pourquoi il n'oubliait jamais, dans ses prières aux lares familières, de faire une offrande aux dieux de l'argent, des lâches et des vénaux ; qui lui avaient offert des délicieuses matinées de temps libre consacré à la lecture et à divers plaisirs qui ne consistaient en tous cas pas dans le lancer du javelot ou dans les marches sportives.)

Il n'était pas un homme forgé selon l'idéal césarien. Trop velléitaire et rêveur pour être appelé partenaire, mais assez imparfait pour remplir le rôle de fils adoptif. La protection de César lui était acquise par les lacunes originales de son caractère et, bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit le rejeton d'une des maîtresses favorites du dictateur.

Les souvenirs l'alourdissaient, des voix familières lui déchiraient les oreilles. Quelque part, au loin, dans une vie intime et nostalgique, il entendait sa mère l'appeler. Le contraste de sa voix rauque et voilée, avec celle claire et profonde de son père de substitution l'émouvait toujours. Les voir côte à côte ravissait l'enfant qu'il avait été, et quand on le plaçait parmi eux deux, c'était une fierté naïve qui n'en finissait pas d'emplir ses yeux de larmes, et que César essuyait avec une maladresse douce et gênée. Pour avoir ces caresses, il était prêt à supporter tous les discours moralisateurs maternels pour lui rappeler ses manières, son âge (« C'est honteux que tu continues à pleurnicher dans le giron des hommes»), sa position, toutes ces convenances assommantes. C'était pour éviter ces entraves qu'il avait fait ses études en Grèce, loin de sa mère, qu'il avait voulu être nommé à un poste lointain, prêteur en Gaule, c'était enfin pour cette même liberté qu'il s'était engagé dans le complot. Toute sa vie était dirigée en ce sens, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à échapper à la punition finale. C'était la fessée de son enfance, puis les châtiments corporels à l'armée ; c'était les remontrances de ses professeurs quand il osait un raisonnement un peu audacieux ; et c'était cette fuite à laquelle il était forcé, pour éviter d'être déchiré par la foule idolâtre. Seul César avait compris ce dessein, et, le trouvant absurde et inoffensif, il s'était bien gardé d'agir. Il avait bien eu tort.

A mesure qu'il accélérait ses pas, les dessins colorés des murs se noyaient dans un tourbillon vague ; les murs, pleins de visages, semblaient le suivre, et il voyait se succéder d'obscènes caricatures d'une politique qui ne l'était pas moins. Un dessin injurieux montrait sa tête coupée et grimaçante que César brandissait ; un autre inversait les rôles ; on les représentait comme deux coqs qui se volaient dans les plumes. Ou alors c'était la louve mythique qui gisait sur le sol, César ricanant au-dessus d'elle, un couteau de boucher en main.

Et ces initiales partout, obsessionnelles, accusatrices ! Caius– Julius – Caesar... la première lettre lui entra dans la gorge comme un serpent, lui coupant la respiration, la deuxième le lia aux pieds, la troisième le fit glisser dans un caniveau sordide d'eau croupie. Alors, un vague sourire aux lèvres, il se glissa sous une arche et se cala inconfortablement entre les pierres crasseuses.

Il céda à ses fantasmagories. L'eau sale qui ruisselait autour de lui était une cascade à l'entrée du jardin du dictateur ; les toiles d'araignées collantes autant de jeunes branches molles se prenant dans ses cheveux ; et enfin, les rats qu'il avait dérangé par sa brusque arrivée étaient les colombes apprivoisées que César gardait en liberté. La villa était située sur la colline qui offrait la plus belle vue de Rome ; c'était un endroit que Brutus affectionnait et y était fréquemment invité.

Il tendit la main pour écarter des draperies imaginaires, et entra dans le salon du dictateur. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable, faisant face à un échiquier. Son partenaire de jeu avait l'air détendu, content ; la toge qu'il portait alors était modeste et blanche, avec une unique striure de rouge qui aurait dû pourtant alerter Brutus comme le signe révélateur d'une ambition démesurée. La soirée était agréablement fraîche dans l'été déclinant, leurs estomacs satisfaits du plantureux repas. Il était en effet un temps où la venue de Brutus était fête ; on envoyait quérir des raretés de tous les coins de l'Italie ; huîtres et caviar du bord de la Méditerranée, foie gras et produits de chasse, car le plaisir de vivre passait par la bouche chez les Julii, quel que fût son usage, d'ailleurs ; la conversation, l'orgie ou l'ivresse (l'ordre par lequel on s'y adonnait étant tout à fait indifférent, car les soirées étaient nombreuses chez César, et nombreux les invités ; mais les mêmes choses s'y passaient. Consuls, magistrats, prostituées, soldats : tous se retrouvaient avec le même plaisir dans une hiérarchie mêlée qui n'avait aucune importance (du moins pour un soir). Les rideaux vivaient de chuchotements de secrets échangés, de conciliabules stratégiques ou de disputes philosophiques. Les rideaux s'agitaient de gestes virulents, de baisers volés, de liberté décadente.

Seulement le Brutus réel, pétri de dignité, de sang, et de boue, rappela à l'ordre cette partie de son esprit qui s'enivrait avec délectation de ce poison qu'était la mémoire. Il salissait un homme à qui il devait respect et amour ; il oubliait trop vite les règles de la classe hypocrite à laquelle il appartenait et dont le vice le plus saillant était la discrétion. Mais ses pensées étaient-elles publiques, pour qu'il s'inquiétât de les avoir ? Et de toute manière, il était trop tard ; le mort avait été élevé au rang de dieu, ce qui l'absolvait de son passé.

D'une main tremblant d'impatience, il effaça un sourire sans joie s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Et s'installa plus profondément dans les ordures du caniveau, prêt à repartir sans plus de retenue dans l'exploration à laquelle il se complaisait. Non, se corrigea-t-il, plutôt sa mise en ordre, car pour arriver à nettoyer le sang de la salle du Sénat, faire entrer un air pur des injures et des cris d'agonie, élire de nouveaux consuls pour remplacer les corrompus, reprendre en main l'organisation de toute la société, il faudrait être lavé soi-même, et à grandes eaux ! Allons, il n'était pas encore arrivé le temps de l'_homo novus._ « Faites préparer les bains, les sels, les esclaves! » s'écria-t-il comme un ivrogne et comme lui comique à faire se moquer les passants. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver la villa, le salon privé (où se côtoyaient trophées de guerre et tableaux artistiques, lit moelleux et paillasse rustique), la terrasse aux oliviers, où ils se retrouvaient pour une partie d'échecs le soir ; où tant de conversations palpitantes avaient eu lieu, tant de plaisanteries, chansons, jeux, disputes. C'était devenu, au fil du temps, des habitudes qu'ils avaient prises et dont ils n'arrivaient plus à se défaire.

Car ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps ! César avait été un témoin encourageant de son ascension ; depuis son premier poste de tribun dans une obscure petite province jusqu'au statut prestigieux de consul ; depuis son enfance dans la cour de la villa close et protégée de sa mère, jusqu'au terrain de jeu élargi du Sénat, en passant par la Grèce et la Cilicie. On ne pouvait pas dire que son aîné fût beaucoup intervenu dans son éducation politique. Il préférait la surveiller de loin, n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de patience dans l'enseignement de la chose publique, prétendant que le meilleur outil était l'instinct et non l'expérience ; de là la nomination scandaleuse du très jeune Octave au poste de propréteur. Sans qu'il ait d'ailleurs un quelconque talent ni vocation ; mais on peut facilement confondre l'ambition avec l'intelligence, surtout si celle-là est alliée à la beauté. Pour sa part, Brutus avait toujours trouvé déplaisant le regard statique et froid du jeune garçon ; il n'aimait ni les mers sans vagues, ni les cadavres immobiles, préférant les turbulences des vivants et la laideur sauvage des marécages où les piailleries des oiseaux de carnage se mêlaient aux bourdonnements répugnants des mouches. Le brun chaud, de noisette grillée, des yeux de César lui avait toujours plu, ou même la pupille bleue opportuniste de Cicéron. Les siens étaient du même brun sombre qu'un marron pourri d'un automne avancé, et il s'était fait à cette très modeste beauté. Au moins, sa réussite n'aurait pas dépendu de son charme mais uniquement de son intellect, qui ne lui donnait hélas pas le charisme nécessaire pour charmer les foules ou les tribuns ; les fauves ou les singes. Il ne s'exprimait bien que dans le silence, et n'émouvait donc que lui. Heureusement, il restait l'écriture, et il excellait dans ce domaine subtil où ses victoires étaient nombreuses.

... Sa tête émoustillée par les vins raffinés ne se souvenait généralement jamais de la composition des plats du deuxième service (celui pourtant qu'il préférait, les desserts!) Mais ce damné Caesar l'avait encouragé à boire, le malin, lui qui restait sobre jusqu'au bout. (Brutus savait bien que sa légendaire abstinence n'avait d'autre cause que le désir de garder l'esprit assez alerte pour le taquiner. Les ânes qui y voyaient une quelconque grandeur se trompaient ; mais il devait admettre que ce contrôle total du corps et de l'âme impressionnait, ce que recherchait évidemment le concerné mais qu'il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, tant était fort chez lui son goût pour les masques. Et un écho légèrement railleur sembla répondre à la diatribe de Brutus : « Je vais te dire un secret, mon cher : m'amuser est l'unique but de toutes mes actions. Tu vois qu'il n'existe pas d'être plus innocent que moi ! »

Mais plus le jeune homme grattait les strates des souvenirs, plus Caesar semblait s'éloigner : un noyé dans un marécage n'aurait pas mieux disparu. Le tranchant de son visage perdait de sa netteté, la brume entourait sa silhouette pourtant solide et râblée ; translucide devenait son sourire ; seuls ses yeux restaient allumés comme deux astres sombres. On n'attrapait pas cet homme : on était attrapé par lui ; les faibles devenaient ses esclaves et les forts ses morts. Mais le plaisir de la chasse demeurait, même pour la proie.)

« Échec et mat, Brutus ! Ce délicieux falerne a du te ramollir l'esprit ! J'espère que tu montreras plus de résistance en Macédoine, où t'attend ton nouveau poste ! » Si Brutus avait été un petit peu plus ivre, il aurait balayé l'échiquier et cassé la table ; il se contenta de murmurer – car sa voix, détimbrée par le choc de se sentir indésirable, ne sortait pas - « Tu veux te débarrasser de moi... »

Par cette nuit claire, les vérités n'arrivaient pas à se cacher et étaient des miroirs que l'on aurait aimé casser. Que pouvait-on déduire du flamboiement du regard, de la transparence du vin, de l'éclat des étoiles, de la flamme orange des flambeaux ? ... De l'or, on voulait l'ensevelir sous de l'or ! C'était le marché que lui proposait Caesar : le trésor à ses pieds et ses pieds loin de Rome ! Il demanda alors s'il était considéré comme un traître, pour que lui fût proposé cet exil humiliant. Leur relation n'avait-t-elle pas dépassé la scène politique, où nombre d'amitiés étaient calculées et d'inimités feintes ? Ne faisait-elle pas partie du monde protégé du clan familial ? (Car c'était bien une enfance perdue et retrouvée sans cesse avec lui ; un jour, tout était clair, on était proches comme jamais, le jour suivant découvrait un autre visage, et on maudissait ce Janus moqueur. Ah, Brutus se souvenait de ces heures pénibles où la confiance semblait un mot inventé par les sages pour les fous pour les consoler de leur solitude. César lui était une porte fermée, mais jamais il n'aurait osé l'enfoncer. Aucun mot magique ne lui aurait servi non plus. Accroupi comme un enfant, il attendait qu'on veuille bien le reprendre. En réalité il ne faisait semblant de rien, l'habitude le faisait faire ses devoirs de sénateur, de fils (indigne) et de célibataire frustre. Seuls ses planchers étaient témoins de ses colères : l'acajou précieux venu d'Afrique était sale et usé par les rondes nocturnes incessantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, il reçût une invitation de Caesar pour un dîner, ou un panier rempli de friandises. Joyeux mais furieux de se faire acheter, il ne faisait pas le mort longtemps, au grand déplaisir de sa mère, qui le traitait de chien soumis. Mais le moyen de faire autrement sans le blesser ? (Ou plutôt, ce qui était terriblement agaçant à reconnaître : sans se blesser lui !)... Il sourit soudain, car un souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire... C'était un vase mauve et oblongue offert par la reine d'Égypte ; un de ces objets qui offrait leur présence comme un cadeau dont on n'était pas digne. Cette allure prétentieuse, il la supportait en silence, jusqu'au jour où, rembarré plusieurs fois par Gaius, il s'en emparât et le cassât. Il reçut une claque, attendit, rouge de colère et d'humiliation, le verdict, qui vint dans un rire soulagé, et le remplit de surprise : « Je te remercie, fils, tu as fait ce que je n'ai jamais osé faire ! Cet objet et moi nous nous portions une haine mutuelle à laquelle je n'osais mettre fin ! »

Des gamins somme toute, qu'ils étaient ! Mais des hommes ils gardaient le silence et le secret.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs bizarres manières d'être ; tout se faisait sans mot dire, et Brutus aurait juré que c'était un moyen de contrôle que César avait mis en place sur lui. Car on n'est jamais sûr de ce qu'on tait : l'aveu, par contre, est explicite ; pour cela on l'évite. Dans le secret on suppose, on construit – et Brutus excellait dans cette recherche stimulante ; son précepteur lui avait appris à aimer la rhétorique dont les auteurs grecs étaient les brillants apologues.C'était une habitude si solide que l'absence d'un interlocuteur ne l'empêchait pas de le faire seul. Le seul inconvénient était le manque de preuves factuelles ; quand on se trompe, on ne le réalise pas, ou trop tard ; et quand on triomphe, on le fête seul. Mais qu'importait ! Souvent les plaisirs solitaires sont bien plus savoureux que les odieux partages même orgiaques, car passées les premières ivresses, les premières femmes, les premières indigestions, il ne reste plus rien de neuf à découvrir, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'habitude. (Mais la senteur de l'esclave blonde et charnue qui l'avait initié, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt ; et le côté miraculeux de cet épisode l'incitait à ne pas le répéter. Qu'on l'appelât frigide et timoré ! Il n'en avait cure ; car la chair était un plaisir trop distrayant pour être consistant, à moins de l'ériger en philosophie de vie, ce dont il était bien incapable de faire, n'ayant pas un goût particulier pour la fatigue de nuits agitées et les enfants illégitimes.)

Il n'aimait pas non plus la molasse collante de la communauté qui, sous prétexte de souder, distillait les faiblesses. A trop vouloir faire comme tout le monde, on perdait toute originalité de penser, et se conformer, même hypocritement, pour un homme de pouvoir, aux désirs des masses, était chose dangereuse. Or César s'était toujours moqué de cette attitude radicale - « Ta jeunesse a beau être rafraîchissante, elle est naïve ! Mais tu apprendras de mon expérience, et que la concession mène toujours au pouvoir. - Je refuse d'acheter le peuple romain ! - C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il demande... du pain et des jeux ! - Et c'est par des hommes comme toi que l'état se délite, que la corruption se généralise ; quand l'être social remplace l'être intérieur... » Comme le rire de César résonnait tonitruant alors ! Et combien moqueur !

Et quand le jeune homme lui affirmait sa fierté de s'être préservé : « Oui, un véritable fossile ! Ta soi-disant intégrité t'a desséché comme du bois, mon pauvre ami ! ». Il objectait alors qu'au fur et à mesure que sa carrière avançait, qu'il gravissait tous les échelons du _cursus honorum, _son caractère s'était renforcé ; grâce à un système de distanciation de lui-même qu'il s'était imposé, il était devenu un témoin neutre de ses actions. Le Brutus corporel avait toujours été manié par le Brutus pensant, sans que jamais il n'y eût révolte.

Mais qui avait saisi le couteau alors ?... Et cette fuite éperdue, cet achat insensé, cette chute dans un égout puant, à qui les devait-il alors ? Il avait perdu la maîtrise, mais quand, et pourquoi ? Alors il décida de replonger une nouvelle fois dans les anciennes images qui, espérait-t-il, se changeraient en visions, peut-être même en oracles, pour qu'il démêlât enfin ce désordre ! Quand il comprendrait, il reviendrait, se jurait-t-il, et reprendrait sa place officielle au milieu du Sénat. Mais il fallait repartir bien loin, et le temps manquait. Le temps fuyait depuis toujours ; il accélérait même ; et il sembla à Brutus qu'il était sur un char lancé au triple galop ; les essieux s'abîmaient, cassaient, les roues s'arrachaient de leurs fixations ; on lâchait les rênes, on était fracassé contre un mur. Et dans les arènes du cirque où s'était faite la course on n'entendait plus rien, sauf les hennissements d'agonie des chevaux. Juste la poussière du sable dans l'air flottant de chaleur, et déjà les mouches bourdonnantes au-dessus du sang. C'était une mort belle et nette qui ne traînait pas, contrairement aux combats de gladiateurs où la lenteur, la cruauté et le sadisme étaient acclamés. Triste Rome décadente ! C'est là qu'on aimerait bien avoir le pouvoir, pas pour soi, non, mais pour les autres, pour leur bien. Mais personne n'écoutait personne ; il fallait s'imposer, écraser, et c'est alors la lutte, l'anarchie. Brutus avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de solution. La démocratie était un leurre, soit, mais que lui substituer ? On pouvait répondre : la dictature - en une unique personne était le salut. Il ne fallait pas donner aux masses l'occasion de choisir, car elles ne savaient pas réfléchir. « Réfléchissons à leur place, et nous aurons la paix. Mais que faire des sages, des philosophes, qui nous écouteront, mais que leur orgueil fera répliquer au nom de la liberté, et qui auront raison ? » avait objecté Brutus lors d'une énième conversation enflammée avec César. « Mon petit consul en herbe, tous les chemins mènent à Rome ! Nous avons des moyens différents pour le même but ! Mais ils se rendront à moi, car ils m'aiment. », Il souriait alors, confiant en ses illusions.

Et l'entente entre les trois principales entités qu'étaient les consuls, le sénat et le peuple, telle que Cicéron la prônait, qu'en pensait-il ? « Mon cher, tout cela est belle théorie fondée sur la raison, et non pas sur l'équilibre naturel des choses. Ton ami fait abstraction du cœur, versatile et jaloux. Moi, j'opte pour une vision réaliste : je propose, je dicte, j'impose, par le droit que me donne la confiance du peuple romain. »

La soirée s'avançait, les Centaures s'allumaient dans le ciel d'été. Le jeu était loin d'être terminé. César avança une pièce, Brutus répliqua. Ils avaient les deux un amour immodéré du jeu d'échecs, mais des talents inégaux. César opposait une fougue calculée aux subtils stratagèmes de Brutus ; les deux partageaient l'amour immodéré de la victoire. Certains gestes rageurs avaient cassé nombre de pièces en ivoire. Heureusement que le peuple romain ne voyait pas où passaient ses impôts, avait coutume de dire César, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie ! « Et de la tienne, par la même occasion ; tu serais accusé de complicité, et nos deux têtes seraient affichées côte à côte sur des pieux ! »

Brutus avait toujours eu le sentiment que César profitait de la moindre broutille pour tester sa fidélité, et il tremblait de donner une réponse qui déplû la rancœur monta en lui comme avant, et la rage contre cet homme qui n'avait jamais pu donner sans arrière-pensée ; qui exigeait la dévotion absolue sans la payer de retour d'un sentiment semblable. Une possession, voilà ce qu'il était, comme un de ces beaux lévriers de race que César gardait près de lui et qu'il faisait tirer quand la bête était trop vieille pour assurer sa chasse. Et si son temps était venu, que serait-il advenu de lui ? Il se voyait courir, zigzaguant parmi des arbres pour éviter les flèches des soldats envoyés pour le tuer, ou tombant mort après avoir bu du vin empoisonné par la ciguë comme l'illustre Socrate. On aurait dit que la République était une terre barbare où la loi officielle était celle du talion ; or Brutus, pensant faire triompher la vertu, avait prolongé cette ère honteuse. Comment ne s'en-était-il pas rendu compte auparavant ? La violence menait à la violence, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours prôné ; et le premier acte répercutant qu'il avait accompli allait à l'encontre de tous ses préceptes moraux ! Ah, le digne philosophe ! Il étouffa un sanglot de rage. Comme il s'était leurré !

Le souvenir a une vie qui lui est propre. Les paroles blessantes de César lui revenaient en un écho démultiplié. Poste au loin... exil... trahison... par le père !... de l'amour du fils... Schéma grotesquement renversé ! Quelle société est-elle, celle dont les familles s'entre-déchirent ? (Quand le nid rassurant est rempli de cafards, comment peut-on espérer devenir autre chose qu'un de ces parasites ? L'ennui est que, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un seul élément malsain dans le grand corps de la tribu, l'infection contamine tous les autres membres. Il faudrait épurer les empoisonneurs, pensait Brutus, et oser un nouveau schéma de la famille traditionnelle, basée non plus sur le sang mais sur les affinités. Triste exemple que celui des Julii, où coups bas, mensonges, et trahisons, étaient devenus leur modus vivendi, qui fonctionnait il était vrai, mais qui répugnait Brutus. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on encore appeler amour cette possessivité barbare et esclavagiste ? C'aurait été presque injurieux, car l'amour était désintéressement, pureté, fidélité. Mais sa propre famille en était incapable. De là sa recherche désespérée d'un ailleurs qui répondrait mieux à son idéal ; et quand il pensait l'avoir trouvé c'était pour le perdre, ce qui était d'autant plus dur à accepter. Quelle sorte d'homme était-il pour n'être content ni de sa famille naturelle ni de l'élective ; quelle prétention était-ce là ?)

Devant les yeux fureteurs de César, Brutus osa alors des mots percutants qui, espérait-t-il, se planterait en leur cible. Il déclama leur amitié avec l'assurance d'un questeur qui contrôlerait les finances publiques – factuel, inébranlable, déterminé. De cet aveu impudique il comptait maîtriser à nouveau la situation ; la reprise des dures paroles. Que plus jamais il ne soit question de ce poste dans la barbare Macédoine, de cet exil dont aucun des deux n'ignorait que c'était en réalité un rejet.

Mais il avait oublié que la politique avait cuit César comme un pain. A vouloir y mordre même un chien s'y serait cassé les dents.

En vain avait-t-il essayé de l'émouvoir ! Caesar ne le détrompait pas, mais ne confirmait rien ; son discours se faisait soyeux, calmant : ainsi cet exil serait soi-disant une récompense honorifique, lieu où Brutus pourrait faire valoir ses hautes qualités ; il serait le double de l'empereur, sa main droite ; il aurait tout pouvoir, et reviendrait à Rome couvert de gloire.

Le mensonge fait une blessure plus profonde que l'injure honnêtement grossière, et Brutus bondit. Il connaissait ses tromperies avant même qu'il ne les dît. La franchise était une ruse de plus et le discours sonnait trop innocent pour qu'il fût fondé.

Il découvrait qu'il avait été un gamin découvrant que son camarade avait eu son premier poil de barbe avant lui, et qu'ils étaient loin des jeux simples et purs qu'ils partageaient.

Alors il le dit, le cria même ; la jeunesse reprit le dessus de cet esprit calme, il ressemblait à un enfant qui tentait de tirer les moustaches d'un chat qui l'avait griffé, ou déplumer une oie qui l'avait pincé. L'air éclatait sous la pression des menaces informulées, et des méchancetés sortaient de la bouche du jeune consul, qui s'était levé et faisait les cent pas autour de la table, gesticulant. Il méritait bien une plongée dans la glace cruelle du réalisme.

César fut froid et calme ; si parfaitement maître de lui qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'amèrement l'admirer. « Brutus, depuis longtemps tu es tenté de m'enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge ! Crois-tu que je n'aie rien vu de tes mines embarrassées, de tes yeux qui fuient aux murs ? A chacun de mes pas je sens ton ombre qui me suit et je me retourne juste à temps pour t'éviter un crime ! Mais je ne serai pas toujours aussi rapide ; et je me demande alors : auras-tu le cran de finir ce que tu as commencé ? Accomplir cette trahison insensée ? » Oui, mais cette blessure-là, Brutus se demandait qui l'aurait reçue en premier ! L'amour n'était jamais réciproque, les poètes le disaient bien pourtant, et il avait été fou de croire, tel une jeune fille ingénue, à la fidélité des sentiments ! Il savait bien que tout avait été préparé pour hâter sa fin, s'il se décidait à des actions concrètes. Il rappela une lettre écrite par César à son fidèle, Marc-Antoine, que Brutus avait lue par inadvertance, alors qu'il cherchait un livre quelconque sur le bureau du maître. « N'hésite pas à te débarrasser de ceux qui ont la prétention de nous résister ; si ces aveugles ne voient pas où est leur souverain bien, nous le voyons pour eux. Le passé ne doit pas retenir notre bras vengeur ; ta famille n'est plus digne d'être appelée ainsi si elle se tourne contre toi. »

César avait ri alors amèrement à l'accusation, et répliqué : « L'inconstance et la cruauté ne sont pas les seuls privilèges des tyrans. » Comme une bête sauvage qui ramassait tous ses muscles avant de passer à l'assaut, Caesar s'était brusquement tendu, et murmuré – très bas, menaçant, de cette voix qu'on entend dans les songes avant qu'un cataclysme nous tombe dessus, tremblement de terre, paralysie des membres, crucifixion - un seul mot, qui se cramponnait au fond du thorax, qui ne voulait pas monter, mais qu'il fallait pousser tout de même, pour qu'enfin il atteignît la gorge, qui voulait encore le retenir un peu par un toussotement, puis les lèvres serrées, à contrecœur, s'ouvrant et soufflant : « pars... » Et quand Brutus tenta de détendre l'atmosphère avec une plaisanterie, l'homme ne répondit pas, se contenta de se lever et repousser calmement sa chaise, le laissant seul. Comme s'il lui faisait la faveur de l'épargner.

Ça devait être à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé d'agir, d'abord pour se protéger lui d'un possible assassinat, et puis parce que la pièce s'était révélée dans sa crue vérité. Il se souvenait de sa déception, étant enfant, lorsqu'il comprit que les marionnettes du petit théâtre où sa mère l'emmenait chaque semaine n'étaient pas vivantes mais actionnées par des fils eux-mêmes manipulés par des hommes. On croit voir, on croit ce qu'on voit, et puis on grandit, hélas ; la réalité est décevante dans tous les cas ! Mais lui préférait être derrière la scène plutôt que devant, et savoir. Et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait percée cette stratégie criminelle, derrière les paroles douces et les actes généreux ; bien avant le « soir aux échiquiers », mais il était alors sûr de son ami comme d'un père dont on voit avec indulgence les bêtises dont on croit qu'elles ne sont que passagères, et surtout, qu'elles ne nous affectent pas. Mais les blessures infligées par les parents sont plus durables et profondes que celles des enfants. Les cadeaux, les promotions, les tendresses et par-dessus tout sa faiblesse enfantine l'auraient mené droit à l'abattoir comme un petit agneau sacrifié en l'honneur du grand_ « _Père de la patrie » ! Un ogre, plutôt, qui dévorait tout ce qui l'approchait ! Comme Ulysse avec le Cyclope, Brutus avait espéré que son affection pour lui l'aurait aveuglé, et ainsi protégé. S'il ne s'appelait personne, Caesar n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à le tuer. Piètre consolation d'exister à ses yeux ! Il ricana. Quelle ironie c'était de le découvrir seulement, alors que le dictateur baignait dans son sang et que son assassin fuyait follement ; difficile d'y retourner maintenant, et de s'agenouiller devant le cadavre pour le supplier de se relever. Mais si le mort vivait, il le frapperait et l'embrasserait. Il lui pardonnerait.

Sa duplicité lui faisait horreur, il aurait aimé battre son cœur, le sortir de sa poitrine, le jeter aux chiens. Son goût affadi par les mauvais choix, le sentimentalisme et la bile, les repousserait encore. L'après-vie le condamnerait à se cisailler la poitrine ad aeternam sans arriver à extorquer son ultime faiblesse ; l'amour, ce triste atavisme familial, qui avait transformé sa mère en Méduse assoiffée de vengeance, infernalement indifférente à tout si ce n'était à son but meurtrier.

Qu'il tînt à son aîné, il le savait ; qu'il eût le besoin de l'avouer, c'était atteindre une couche autrement plus profonde ; c'était faire un pas de plus dans la concrétisation de l'imprévisible et du dangereux, comme tout ce qui était caché dans le cœur humain. Sa parole devrait se débrouiller pour faire sortir la chose – Brutus l'imaginait comme un animal fureteur et timide, griffes sorties et crocs pénétrants, prête, hélas, à se soumettre à plus fort qu'elle. Il suffisait de lui montrer un tant soit peu de tendresse et là voilà qui ronronnait presque !

Cependant, il fallait le lui dire. Maintenant ! L'urgence de cette pensée le faisait se lever brusquement. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et déjà un racorni petit soleil éclairait la rue mouillée. Etait-il mort, ou agonisait-t-il toujours ? Etait-il déjà dans un charnier public, ou son corps continuait-t-il de s'éparpiller sur les bancs des sénateurs ? Le pourrissement avait-t-il commencé ? C'était égal ; il fallait se dépêcher, et voir (mais d'abord essuyer ces larmes ridicules, retrouver une dignité qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue.)

Il courut, de nouveau. Glissa sur les dalles mouillées de saleté et de pluie. Il arriverait aussi noir qu'un Maure ; au moins aurait-il l'avantage de n'être pas reconnu. Brutus refaisait le chemin en sens inverse, comme dans un rêve. L'esprit avait veillé, mais le corps avait continué de dormir sans qu'on s'en aperçût. Que s'était-il passé finalement dans cette réalité-là ? L'assassinat n'avait peut-être même pas eu lieu, puisque Brutus ne retrouvait pas le poignard criminel, puisqu'il avait perdu la raison en ces instants de course, puisque tout semblait normal dans ces rues tranquilles où pendaient la lessive et les morts! ... Les morts ? Brutus regarda autour de lui, poussa une exclamation. Des pendus, des cadavres à la gorge tranchée. Un se leva tout d'un coup – n'avait-t-il pas les traits de César ? - vint vers lui, tendit une main à laquelle il manquait des doigts. « Non ! », s'écria le jeune homme affolé, et la vision disparut. La peur le figeait. Fallait-il continuer la route où voulait le conduire sa détermination, à moins que ce ne fût sa folie ? (Elle continuait à monter en lui, cette marée sournoise ; s'il n'y prenait garde l'eau nauséabonde commencerait par lui caresser les pieds, puis monterait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à remplir sa bouche d'algues poisseuses, faire rougir ses yeux de sel et humilier par la lenteur sa mort.)

« César est mort ! Le tyran est mort ! » Des vivats, au loin, faisaient écho à des cris désespérés. Allons, avançons. Un pied, puis l'autre, en retenant sa toge dénouée. Comment allait-t-il être reçu ? Si la mort l'attendait, il n'aurait eu que ce que méritait un lâche. Alors qu'il s'était senti si fier, avant de partir au Sénat ce matin-là, béni, applaudi par sa mère auprès de qui il s'était enfin racheté. Il était redevenu le petit garçon de jadis qui, quand il avait fait une bêtise, lui apportait des fleurs des champs, ou se jetait à ses genoux pour implorer son pardon. Dépend-t-on toujours d'un être ? Du joug de Servilia (aimante et repoussante servitude) il était passé à celui de César (servitude douce et choisie) ; et à présent ? Quand deviendrait-t-il adulte ? Ne pourrait-il partir, là, maintenant, mettre son capuchon, s'évader quelque part en province, cultiver la terre, ou la philosophie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner ; tellement plus reposant que la politique, qui n'est dangereuse que pour soi. Là-bas il ne risquait pas de tuer qui que ce soit, ou alors des vers de terre que sa charrue écraserait ; ou de simples fleurs, qu'il cueillerait pour lui-même. Il n'aurait besoin de personne ; il aurait abandonné sa solitude aux portes de Rome ; la seule compagnie qu'il désirait était morte, ou la sienne ; et avec elle la peur d'être banni et insatisfait. Le délicieux rêve ! Il prendrait goût à son dénuement, mangeant et buvant simplement, pain noir et lait de chèvre, petite villa et peu d'esclaves (surtout ne pas prendre les siens – au loin tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Rome et ses avilissements), champs cultivables et arbres fruitiers. A l'est, les monts Tiburtins, à l'ouest les monts Sabins, cloîtres rassurants du regard. Une vue sur la mer, peut-être, au cas où il serait tenté de fuir plus loin, sous une pression extérieure ou intérieure.

Mais il avait un honneur ridicule qui le sommait de prendre ses responsabilités – s'il avait des défauts c'étaient bien ses idéaux, et ces tyrans ne se faisaient même pas le plaisir d'être capricieux. Non, toujours les mêmes statues de granit lourdes ! (Par le temps érodées, on pouvait espérer qu'elles tombassent bientôt, mais 39 années avaient déjà filé chez Brutus sans qu'aucune crevasse ne s'ouvrît dans la pierre, sans qu'aucune de ses poussées maladroites n'aient eu de résultat que des poings râpés et une vague fierté de lui-même devant de tant de fermeté frustre.)

Ah, les vivants étaient bien des morts en sursis, soumis à leurs pensées, démiurges capricieux, sentimentaux et cruels jusqu'à l'excès. Se défaire de soi est comme tenter de nettoyer une tache tenace ; on ferait un trou au vêtement en irritant la peau que la saleté serait toujours là.

Il ralentit sa marche, hésitant. Puis accéléra, pour ralentir à nouveau.

_Tiens ta route, Brutus ; vois au loin ce ciel banalement bleu, rien ne s'est passé. Tu pourras te réfugier dans les bras de ta mère qui te réconfortera de tes cauchemars (pourtant lourds de sens, qui te feront relever chaque nuit et mettront sur ton visage une vieillesse prématurée, des cernes qui étireront ton visage déjà allongé, qui voileront un peu tes grands yeux). Malgré tout tu seras rassuré de te savoir à l'abri des actes de bravoure, à l'abri du courage. Tu es gentil, fait pour les caresses philosophique et la tendresse des femmes. Tu as une sorte d'innocence qui me touche, moi, César. Mais ne te hâte pas de venir, car ton glaive gît à côté de moi, et je ne suis pas encore assez grand pour ignorer le désir de revanche ; ne suis pas encore rendu à moi-même ; suis blessé, extrêmement, mais vivant. (Et je ne vous ferai pas le cadeau d'en retirer de la honte. Vivre une seule fois ne me suffit pas ; comme les chats égyptiens il me faudrait neuf existences pour en retirer toute la saveur.)_

_Si tu étais là à me regarder suinter mes sanglots sanguinolents, il se passerait que la mort en moi bondirait sur toi, car les dieux semblent m'aimer suffisamment pour ne pas me laisser franchir les portes de l'éternité seul. Qu'il serait bon d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, même un fils haineux et méprisable ! A mon tour je te regarderais te débattre sur le marbre noir (de ton cœur), je ferais la vingt-quatrième blessure et recouvrirais ton visage d'un linge linceul sale, pour te punir d'avoir eu enfin l'audace d'être toi. _

_Et je peux me glorifier d'avoir en grande partie participé à cette élaboration secrète et chimique que personne n'a vu – même pas toi, si habile connaisseur des hommes. J'ai détecté comme un sourcier les possibilités que tu cachais sans le savoir ; je t'ai incité à en développer certaines ; j'en ai stimulé d'autres par des voies détournées. Il était nécessaire et essentiel à mon plan que ton goût, bien que naturel, pour la rhétorique, s'exerce intensément et devienne une arme à mon service ; une source de distraction précieuse, un stimulant à mon esprit parfois paresseux. La recherche d'arguments pour clore ta bouche bavarde et maline a occupé des heures d'oisiveté forcée (entre un plan de bataille et la mise à mort de prisonniers je te retrouvais ; par des nuits ennuyeuses de plaisirs et des jours interminables de discussions stériles j'exigeais que ton souvenir me répondît.) _

_Tes études de philosophie, je n'y ai pas pris grand intérêt, bien que je comprenne ta passion pour les labyrinthes obscurs de la pensée. Aucun risque mortel en elle : elle ne cache pas de Minotaure ; rien qui n'excite la passion et vous mette en danger. Mais sans fil d'Ariane il est périlleux de s'y aventurer ; on en ressort rarement ; les tournants vous prennent et vous reprennent ; le chemin étroit et caillouteux fait naître le désir d'aller encore plus loin ; du sophisme au syllogisme, de la discussion au discours, de l'école à l'académie, d'un système à une conception, d'une inconscience ontologique à une lucidité totale – car, selon toi, la vie doit être théorisée pour pouvoir la vivre. La recherche de la connaissance mène à la connaissance, puis à l'existence (n'en déplaise au doute sordide et stérile que professent les philosophes grecs. Heureusement, tu n'es pas resté longtemps chez eux ; mais assez pour que ton esprit apprenne non seulement la rigueur mais aussi la velléité, qui te ferait tout avouer et sur laquelle je comptais, pensant ainsi me mettre à l'abri. Nous mettre à l'abri ! Pauvre République, qu'elle aurait souffert sous le dictat d'un Brutus, homme d'idées folles et impraticables ; illusionniste naïf croyant en ses illusions ; réformateur sans pitié et idéologue sans humanité. Tu les aurais saignés avec délicatesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent de douleur, jusqu'à ce que leurs viscères se tordent et que la bave coule de leur bouche. Terreur d'un règne transparent ! Je préfère la discrétion du mien ; une dissimulation intègre protégeant ceux qui le demandent, éradiquant ceux qui commettent l'erreur de l'ignorer. Il est vrai que nos buts, nos moyens se ressemblent, mais j'y ajoute le côté humain – l'amour que j'ai pour le peuple romain, bien différent de l'amour que tu portes à tes livres. Tu me rétorqueras que tu as en priorité le bien de la communauté, que l'universalité de cet attachement dépasse le mien, bien individuel. Il est vrai que j'aime Rome et ses rapaces, ses coups bas, ses tempéraments bilieux. J'aime les remerciements de la plèbe, les acclamations des consuls, le respect des esclaves. Le savent-ils, à quel point je dépends d'eux ? Je crois que oui, car en retour ils s'offrent à moi ; me donnent leur cœur. D'aucuns (peut-être toi) m'ont traité de chauve-souris suceuse de sang, ils n'ont pas tort. Mais je suis aussi le médecin qui pratique une saignée pour vérifier l'état du patient et le guérir ; une piqûre douloureuse qui est un remède ! _

_Connais-tu cette odeur irrésistible de cave humide qui réserve pour les fêtes sa meilleure vinasse et ses fromages pestilentiels ? Les as-tu entendus, ces bruits de sandales qui martèlent le sol de terre, les rires des enfants qui jouent aux osselets dans les cours terreuses, les grattements de luths et les roulements de sistres, la scansion des jurons virils ? J'ai en affection la petite vie des choses humaines, j'ai toujours voulu y prendre part pour l'améliorer. En réalité je suis un sensible, Brutus, ne t'en déplaise ! _

_Mes sensations sont telles, que mes raisonnements ne tiennent guère contre elles. Et ce qui sort de mon cœur, rien ne peut me le faire changer. Je ne suis pas de ces hommes qui séparent le sentiment de la réflexion et brident leurs élans créateurs. Il y a une sagesse dans l'instinct, à laquelle je crois, et qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent. Comment crois-tu que j'ai gagné la guerre des Gaules ? Ce n'est pas par savants calculs et tactiques théoriques que j'ai pris Alésia, Pharsale, Zéla, et tant d'autres. Certains l'appelleraient le génie, je préfère, plus modestement, en référer à la chance, et à mon bon sens. Le talent ne se pratique pas, on en a la possession ou pas. Disons que j'ai été gratifié par les dieux d'une certaine agilité mentale, qui me fait visualiser mieux que quiconque les forces et les faiblesses, que ce soit d'une bataille ou d'une personne. Je me suis trompé, une seule et unique fois, et cette fois-là aurait pu être la dernière. Tu étais si prévisible, mon petit, tu étais de la transparence de ces coquillages de nacre nommés nautile, avec la même solidité, les mêmes circonvolutions compliquées mais si clairement dessinées que je pouvais les revoir les yeux fermés. Que d'efforts as-tu fait pour m'aveugler ! C'aurait pu être comique, s'il ne s'agissait ni de toi ni de moi. Comme une pythie j'écoutais, et percevais ce que tu me cachais sans que tu me le dises. Le discours bien appris que tu me récitais, je crois que je ne l'entendais même pas. Le peuple romain avait raison de vouloir me déifier déjà de mon vivant ; j'ai une clairvoyance omnisciente que je ne comprends pas mais qui agit malgré moi, si bien que je peux en toutes circonstances dire : « ceci est bien, ceci ne l'est pas. » On mettrait devant moi sept jarres, où seraient enfermés dans certaines serpents, scorpions et mygales, dans d'autres victuailles, vins doux ou les têtes de mes adversaires, mes mains, à l'aveuglette, se saisiraient de ce qu'elles sentiraient être inoffensives. Je ne suis pas assez présomptueux pour dire qu'elles dompteraient les bêtes sauvages ; mais elles m'en gardent. (Toi, et la clique qui t'a embrigadé dans son dessein ridicule et fou de me tuer, vous n'en êtes pas ; vous n'avez pas assez de liberté, pas assez de cran, pour faire partie de la famille splendide de déesse Nature. J'ai sous-estimé votre prévisibilité, ce qui explique que vous soyez allé aussi loin dans la conspiration, aussi loin sur la voie terrible qui mène au désir immoral de commettre un meurtre. J'avais oublié que vous étiez des hommes qui se piquent de réfléchir, et ceux-là sont bien les pires, qui se stimulent mutuellement par des discours creux et incessants ; et, comme la goutte d'eau finit par user la pierre, la parole entre profondément dans la chair. C'est un mal lent mais efficace, dont on peine à en rejeter l'influence insidieuse. Même toi, tu t'y es laissé prendre, car on ne rejette pas ses amis, et surtout pas la confiance qu'ils nous portent. J'aurais dû apprendre à l'être, mais j'ai voulu être père, dans le désir naïf et enfantin de créer autour de moi un modèle de famille idéale ; mon épouse légitime, hélas, étant incapable de me donner un héritier. Brave Calpurnia, pourtant, dévouée jusqu'à l'ennui ! Ta mère était de loin la plus intéressante créature que j'ai côtoyée, mais si sérieuse, et amoureuse à l'excès. C'est un destin ironique qui l'a fait naître de toi alors que nous partagions la couche, alors qu'il y avait longtemps que j'avais répudié Cornelia, et abandonné Calpurnia à ses nuits solitaires. Il n'y aurait eu alors aucun besoin d'acte héroïque pour « sauver la République », Brutus, c'est-à-dire te glorifier et te justifier aux yeux de tous, puisque tu aurais été mon fils officiel, puisque je t'aurais nommé successeur, puisque tu aurais porté mon nom illustre. Tu aurais été sans tache. Tu aurais été sauvé. Tu aurais été quelqu'un d'autre, de plus terne, plus docile, moins intéressant. _

_Ainsi, Brutus, je te sais, et comme un lion qui flaire sans hésiter le chemin qui mène à la source, je sens tes craintes, tes espoirs, tes joies ; et tu l'avais bien compris, et tu as eu raison de me le dire, lors de notre dernière soirée passée ensemble, sept jours avant les Ides de mars. Nos liens sont particuliers : père et fils, mentor et disciple, tonnerre et éclair : l'un crée l'autre, mais l'un ne saurait être sans l'autre. Cette dépendance me gênait. Son côté immaîtrisable, que j'aime pourtant tant chez les femmes, me donnait des inquiétudes que je tâchais de cacher, par une sécheresse distante – quand je le pouvais, quand je réussissais à me convaincre que tu m'étais une menace. Mais la majeure partie du temps que nous passions ensemble était intime – véritablement béni, seuls instants où nous pouvions baisser notre garde et n'être plus que nous-mêmes (jamais vraiment sincères, mais ce n'est pas cette qualité qui fait le sel des plus grandes amitiés.) Il n'y avait plus de proconsul, de dictateur, plus d'inférieur, de supérieur, et cette chose inédite, cette parfaite égalité, je n'ai pu la connaître avec personne d'autre que toi. Si je pouvais, maintenant que la chose est faite (mais non pas passée), faire que tu reviennes à moi avec un cœur que j'espère lourd de reproches et d'amour ; si je pouvais seulement les effacer, non pas par des récompenses pour te racheter, mais par une main sur ton front, par des mots compréhensifs (là encore je simulerai pour regagner ton obéissance.)_

_Je t'attends. J'attends que se fasse en toi le petit bruit reconnaissable et rassurant de la clé qui tourne dans la porte. Que tu lèves ta main droite (pas la gauche, elle a toujours porté malheur) pour abaisser le linteau. J'attends que tu donnes une légère poussée. Rien ne doit être brusqué, surtout pas ici. Les âmes s'ouvrent, mais péniblement, mais boudant même leur propriétaire (si elles en ont bien un, ou si elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles-mêmes, dieux cachés et sauvages ; et tu le sais, toi qui est un timide, qu'il faut être patient, avoir du temps devant soi, pour saisir sans trembler le vase fragile de la confiance réciproque. Et soudain, un geste, et tout se casse. Ah mon cher, qui a dit que l'homme n'était pas un magicien ? On subit chacun ses propres sorts, hélas, et tu n'as pas fait exception dans ce rêve que je pensais avoir agencé pour ton salut ; mais le rêveur s'est endormi, laissant sa créature prendre les directives d'un songe qui n'est pas le sien, sortant des armes qu'elle croit être des jouets. Je pensais t'avoir mis à l'abri dans un schéma soigneusement élaboré par ma vigilance et mon amour, mais j'avais oublié de me protéger aussi. Et comme Prométhée, tu as volé mon feu, tu l'as donné à des indignes, des lâches, des révoltés. Mais le sort hypnotique que tu t'es jeté était si fort, que tu t'es persuadé d'avoir eu raison de le faire. Tu as voulu tuer le dormeur dans son calme sommeil, pour te rendre compte ensuite qu'il fallait aussi te faire disparaître de son rêve. _

_Mais je te retrouve sur le chemin de ton cœur. Si tu n'entends aucun grincement, c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ouvres cette porte, bien que tu n'en as aucune souvenance consciente du moins. Ici, le temps n'a pas déposé sa rouille et sa poussière. Oses franchir ce seuil qui donne sur l'obscurité. Si tu plisses les yeux, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas si sombre qu'elle en a l'air. Des couleurs volent, du rouge évidemment, car ton esprit projette devant lui ce qui l'obsède ; puis toute une gamme chromatique qui se déroule trop rapidement pour que tu en saisisses toutes les subtilités. Imagine une fresque ; n'est-elle pas composée de toutes les couleurs possibles ? Il n'y a pas de noir, ou de blanc ; il y a le noir derrière le blanc, prisme qui a la transparence illimitée d'une pierre précieuse. Ainsi de toi, qui mêle à ta pureté originelle un peu simpliste une effrayante confusion de sentiments. Car le caractère est toujours facile à saisir, après avoir repéré toutes les circonvolutions que l'esprit a élaborées pour se cacher. Il faut avoir la patience d'un orfèvre pour tailler un joyau sans l'abîmer. _

_Après avoir avancé de quelques pas hésitants, tu tends les bras pour tâter les possibles obstacles (tu en rencontreras, mais elles seront si simples à abattre, ces créations persuasives que tu as faites de tes mains ; et je fais confiance à ton intelligence lucide pour se rendre compte que les possibles blessures qu'elles pourront te faire n'existent que dans ton imagination, qui veut bien accepter leur existence.)_

_Tu sentiras alors des marches d'une froideur acérée qui entailleront tes pieds nus (car pour plonger dans le temple de ton âme tu dois être complètement dépouillé, sans toge, sandales, et autres artifices ; seul un pagne t'entoure les hanches. Tu te dois d'être humble, non plus devant des dieux inexistants mais devant toi-même. Qui sait quelles forces circulent dans ton sang, qui sait quelle couleur elles lui donnent, quelle vigueur elles lui insufflent ? Et même moi serai bien incapable de le dire, n'étant jamais allé aussi profondément que toi en toi à l'instant, m'arrêtant à des paliers bien précis (non par peur, mais par respect. Je ne crains ni les bêtes sauvages, ni les flèches des ennemis qui frappent dans le noir, mais j'ai une sorte de pudeur devant les choses étranges qui s'agitent derrière les rideaux de tes yeux, émettent des sons inarticulés, se voudraient être menaçantes, mais à moi elles ne me donnent que l'envie de rire avec un peu de gêne. Allons, mon fils, tu n'effrayeras que ceux qui ne te connaissent pas comme moi.) _

_Tu gravis alors avec circonspection l'escalier de tes sentiments. La marche la plus élevée est la haine, difficile à passer mais pas impossible ; ce n'est après tout pas un abîme comme l'est l'amour. La marche molle et collante dans laquelle tu enfonces est la jalousie, mais celle-là aussi tu pourras la franchir. (D'ailleurs, jalousie de quoi ? A quelle hauteur me places-tu donc, pour que tes mains soient engluées de cette colle âcre et malodorante qui te donnerait l'envie de m'étrangler ? Sais-tu que la place où je suis arrivé, je ne l'envierai à personne d'autre que moi ? C'est un travail qui s'apparente parfois à un autre tout aussi ardu : ramasser les ordures.) Tes pieds se dérobent soudain sur cette marche extrêmement basse et irrégulière, qui est la lâcheté. Tentation vicieuse, qui ne se présente jamais deux fois semblable et qui peut même se grimer en courage. Car je ne peux, ne veux, appeler ainsi autrement cet acte qui t'a mené lié devant moi, la bouche et les yeux fermés à tout ce que je pouvais dire, les mains mécaniques et faussement impitoyables, le corps décidé par des volontés autres que la tienne ; surdité qui s'est abattue sur ton affection, désir faux de me faire du mal. Mais tu l'as déjà franchie, car tu reviens vers moi. Les mouvements de ton âme, comme des vagues, se calment déjà pour ne montrer plus que le sable. Là étincellent des cailloux de toutes les couleurs, cadeaux de l'expérience. Viendra le temps où tu les auras tous ramassé, étiqueté, rangé ; ce sera le temps de la sagesse. Viendra donc ce temps où tu seras las d'arpenter les plages vides ; ce sera le temps du départ. Mais tout ceci n'est pas encore venu, et pour l'instant mon pardon ne t'attend pas. Le présent ne deviendra passé que lorsque tu me montreras un avenir plus attirant que celui que je vois à présent, noir de poix et suant la rouille de mon ressentiment._

Autour de lui une masse énorme semblait enfler de volume comme ces vésicules de porc que les enfants gonflaient comme des ballons. C'était la foule excitée, faisant déborder les rues, marée qui montait pour étouffer ses résolutions. Un désir de partance le tirailla. Courir à rebours était une attitude qui ne s'était jamais passé autrement qu'en lui, traduites en paroles ; l'opposition dans ces cas-là était simple, quand il fallait défendre des idées. Mais résister à la lourdeur des corps ! Cette pression autour de lui, proximité qu'il abhorrait ! Ces sueurs, ces voix, ces gestes ! ...Force et violence, force est violence. Ce qui faisait la différence entre le sage et l'insensé ! Malheureusement, le premier était seul et l'autre fraternisait avec les âmes qui lui ressemblaient. Brutus lâcha les rênes de ses pensées qui en profitèrent pour faire des embardées sauvages. Il vacillait. Il tomba à genoux, dans la rue, dans le brûlant soleil, dans l'allégresse du vertige, dans les pleurs qui faisaient comme des vagues autour de lui. Ses paupières papillonnaient ; un sommeil qui venait de l'enfance l'envahit ; sa tête se baissa sur sa poitrine.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit une voix au-dessus de la mêlée, étrange et murmurante. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris, se dit que comme Virgile il avait déjà franchi les portes d'ivoire et de corne du rêve, car cet appel, il le connaissait par cœur ; et comme un animal retient ce qui lui fait du bien et ce qui lui fait du mal, son instinct savait déjà que c'était une manifestation d'un passé (trop proche pour qu'il veuille s'en souvenir pour l'instant) qui ne devait plus exister, qui était mort, ou en tout cas moribond. Or, on continuait à l'appeler avec insistance, preuve évidente de la réalité de quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré coupablement. Il ne saisit pas vraiment les paroles, mais il n'aurait pu confondre le timbre avec aucun autre. Grave, douloureusement affectueux. Ce qui changeait de l'habitude était ce côté un peu rauque, comme si quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge. Cette voix, il l'avait entendue ce matin même ; s'envolant dans les allées du Sénat, tournant haut dans la coupole, puis s'abattant sur le sol comme une hirondelle que les chasseurs s'amusaient à tirer à leur retour du pôle Nord, en été ; ou plutôt non, comme un oiseau de proie saisi dans les serres d'un plus gros que lui. (Ni grâce ni douceur, mais robustesse et cruauté, qualités qui, si elles procuraient une puissance quasi immédiate, précipitaient d'autant plus vite la chute. Fatale ? Pour d'autres que César, oui.)

Soit deux propositions : ou Brutus devenait complètement fou, frappé par les Furies vengeresses que la victime avait appelées sur lui, ou alors, il avait cru saisir une réalité qui n'avait existé que dans son espérance. Il ne pouvait voir autrement les choses, en bon philosophe dualiste qu'il était. Plus les choix se faisaient grands, plus grande aussi l'ignorance : les questions se multipliaient et comme des termites s'éparpillaient dans l'esprit qui ne savait comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. Les doutes menaient à la destruction de soi, et cela, Brutus ne pouvait l'accepter.

S'il suivait sa logique, César était vivant. Comment ? Pourquoi ? A cela nulle réponse concrète. La lame était pourtant aiguisée, le coup porté où il le fallait ; et même s'il s'était trompé sur ses deux points, il faisait confiance aux autres conspirateurs pour pallier ses manques. Mais le tyran devait avoir une peau aussi épaisse qu'un éléphant, pensa Brutus avec, ne serait-ce pas un amusement satisfait ? Il réalisa que naïvement il n'avait jamais voulu accepter la mort ; qu'il avait marché dans un vague infini, une inconscience la plus totale de ses actes ; comme un enfant s'amuse à lancer des pierres aux pigeons par délassement. Et l'oiseau tombe, et le garçon réalise sa faute, il pleure et implore les dieux animaliers de remettre du mouvement dans les petites ailes ouatées, dans le regard vitreux et le bec mou. Peine perdue, la bête reste inanimée, à moins d'être dans un conte enfantin où un dieu descend du ciel. Merveille, il souffle sur l'oiseau qui s'agite et piaille ; souffle des illusions sur les influençables ; et que perdure la superstition populaire !

C'était donc bien un miracle qui s'était passé en ce jour, quinzième du mois de cette année moins quarante-quatre du calendrier julien ; comme si la féérie des livres de son enfance s'était étendue à sa vie. Il lui avait suffi de regretter sa mort, pour qu'immédiatement son souhait fût exaucé ! Quel génie veillait donc sur lui ; quel démon cherchait sa perte, en ramenant son ennemi à la vie ? Car son juge suprême était César, et lui disparu, plus personne n'aurait osé le condamner. Mais l'histoire était bien mal conduite ! De chasseur il serait chassé ; du statut d'assassin il passerait bientôt à celui de victime. Brutus, ou le meurtrier puni ! Et quelle révoltante faiblesse, que celle de n'avoir pu mener à bien le sauvetage de la République ; le monde était un échiquier joué par des dieux fous qui n'avaient ni sens de la victoire, ni de la défaite. Seul la bataille importait, et le plus grand nombre de pions sacrifiés.

Hélas, il y a toujours dans les rêves quelque chose qui nous empêche d'y rester, comme si la manifestation nocturne ne faisait pas vraiment partie de nous. C'est divin mais si naturel qu'on pourrait croire à ce monde irréel. On s'y plonge et replonge avec délice, on s'y rafraîchit, c'est une drogue apaisante qui ne coûte rien, c'est un esclave qui ne nous obéit pas mais nous rassure néanmoins.

Or, la voix qui semblait appeler le jeune homme avait cessé. Ces sons chéris, familiers, que le cœur fêtait comme un chien qui entendait son maître arriver et qui jappait, s'agitait et se réjouissait, ces sons n'étaient plus. Ils avaient été imaginés par un délire qui s'étendait et n'en finissait pas d'inventer de nouvelles toiles pour emprisonner un esprit fragilisé. Dans sa fébrilité il se précipita dans une ruelle sombre, le cachant aux yeux des soldats qui gardaient l'entrée du Sénat ; il allait entrer par une porte dérobée, qu'il connaissait bien ; c'était celle-ci même qu'il avait empruntée pour s'échapper ce matin-là. La poignée était un vautour qui s'accrochait à ses mains sans le laisser entrer. Il s'entailla au bec acéré de la gargouille, mais tenace il donna de ses épaules un grand coup sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit alors brutalement, le faisant tomber à genoux sur la pierre froide. Le couloir étai éclairé par quelques torches de poix. Il crut voir des vipères qui serpentaient sur le sol ; à n'en pas douter, il était dans l'antre de Némésis. La crainte d'être pris, rendu à l'extérieur, lynché par la garde prétorienne, le fit se redresser au plus vite. Il regarda derrière lui, vit les nuages se regrouper au-dessus des palais, menaces percées de soleil qui jetaient des rais pourpres et furieux. Ces tons ocres maladifs annonçaient la grêle. Il en serait au moins à l'abri un temps. Une autre pluie allait l'atteindre, justice divine qui ne pardonnait pas la pensée, encore moins la tentative, bien qu'avortée, du meurtre. On ne pardonnait pas aux assassins. Mais on les comprenait, si l'on était homme. La punition de Brutus ne serait que peine, si César se souvenait de sa vie humaine ; ou châtiment, s'il restait sur le trône illusoire que son ambition avait construit.

Brutus referma la porte et ajusta les barres de fer pour la maintenir fermée. Elle ne pourrait plus être ouverte de l'extérieur : il était protégé des ennemis anonymes. Autour de lui régnait une obscurité mouvante, qui ne lui laissait apercevoir que des pans de murs pierreux recouverts de cendre, de la même couleur sombre que les rejets des volcans. Sur l'Etna, en Sicile, il avait pris dans ses mains une concrétion de lave solidifiée, brillante de cristaux blancs. On lui avait parlé des vertus protectrices du basalte, et, bien que croyant peu aux superstitions (encore moins locales), il en avait ramené un échantillon à César. Nul doute que ce dernier avait dû la jeter, ou utiliser pour coincer une porte ou faire des ricochets sur l'eau. La terre était fertile autour du cratère, noire et grasse ; les cultures rendaient bien, et il s'était juré de revenir pour se construire une maison, faire pousser vergers et orangeraies, enfants et livres. Il en avait même commencé un lors de son séjour dans l'île, qui traitait les vertus nécessaires au fonctionnement d'une cité idéale ou utopique.

Brutus s'affaissa lentement contre la porte, comme drogué d'images scintillantes qui lui enlevaient toute force. Ses jambes tremblaient de mollesse, ses mains se joignaient comme pour une prière et il sentait sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire bête et rêveur. Ingérer des plantes hallucinogènes ne lui auraient pas fait un effet différent, car son corps était las, las tout autant son esprit, qui avait abandonné la lutte contre la pénible réalité. Le rêve était l'apanage des faibles ou des femmes, tentait-t-il de se répéter, mais la phrase se faisait de plus en plus faible, comme la flûte d'un berger qui s'éloignait. Le troupeau des souvenirs pouvaient s'égayer dans les pâturages infinis de l'esprit.

_Mois de juillet, année 40 avant J.-C, Palerme, Sicile._

_Il est l'heure, Brutus ! Entends au-dehors les bêlements des troupeaux, le crissement sauvage des cigales, la vibration de la chaleur ? Il est l'heure d'entrer dans la vie trépidante de la campagne, qui te prendra comme elle m'a pris, pour ne plus jamais me relâcher. Sens ces odeurs, retiens-les bien, car à Rome elles sont aussi inexistantes que les dieux ou les mythique chimères des Grecs._

_Un flot d'air et de lumière était entré. César avait tiré les rideaux de perles de bois d'olivier et s'agitait enthousiaste dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il était rarement aussi expansif ; ces courtes vacances qu'il s'imposait un mois chaque année le rafraîchissaient ; il en ramenait un teint de bronze, une sveltesse due aux longues promenades dans les collines boisées et aux bains, et un regain d'énergie dont se lamentaient ses ennemis. Cette année, il avait proposé à Brutus de l'accompagner, accusant la vie citadine de l'avoir précocement vieilli ; en réalité, il avait besoin d'un compagnon qui lui ferait redécouvrir les charmes de sa solitude. _

_La villa donnait sur la mer et des vignes. Durant les mois d'hiver elle était inhabitée, prise en charge par des intendants locaux que César payait grassement. Il interdisait à quiconque d'y venir en son absence : c'aurait été violer le seuil sacré d'une vie intérieure. Elle était un secret qui palpitait en lui, caché dans un creux intime du corps, que la mémoire ignorait. Elle était une des rares choses sensuelles de cet homme d'esprit, protégée par l'inconscience même de son importance. C'était ironique que les fondements marmoréens de cet être reposassent sur elle, petite parcelle de terre au loin, pensait souvent Brutus ; pourquoi s'efforcer en vain de le détruire lui, ses proches, ses bien, sa précieuse République, alors qu'une simple expédition en Sicile l'aurait à coup sûr mis à la merci de ses opposants ?_

_Ce matin-là, ils avaient décidé de partir pour une marche qui leur ferait parcourir une bonne partie du domaine, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares. Ils prenaient peu sur eux, seulement des gourdes d'eau et du pain de noix léger ; comptant se sustenter en route, et voler sans vergogne dans les cultures (César était après tout maître chez lui !). Ils allaient passer par des champs d'orge, de blé ; des vergers d'abricotiers, de grenades et de citrons ; de potagers de légumes d'été qui avaient le goût pur des choses poussées dans un pays sain. La nature n'était arrosée que par pluie et soleil. La vie était simple, et s'il y avait lutte, c'était pour obtenir le pouvoir de vivre, et non celui de diriger. _

_Le chemin serpentait et montait lentement à travers les cultures, en direction du mont Pellegrin. Leur allure tranquille de promeneurs les faisaient s'arrêter pour un rien ; un insecte étrange ; la forme tourmentée d'un nuage ; un paysan rencontré à qui César demandait des nouvelles de la terre, de la famille. La simplicité de ton étonnait Brutus, mais il reconnaissait, dans la précision maniaque des questions, le tempérament exigeant et autoritaire du dictateur. Ce n'était pas un homme différent : c'était le même, que la ville avait changé. Comme un paysage il avait ses saisons, et s'adaptait au climat qu'il subissait. Il en faisait un outil de séduction : caméléon, il transformait son langage en fonction de son interlocuteur ; de cultivé il devenait populaire, maniant le latin vulgaire sans aucune hésitation, et si naturellement que Brutus le soupçonnait de fréquentations que les bien-pensants sénateurs auraient réprouvées. Il avait même l'air de prendre un secret plaisir à frayer avec la masse, le « vulgum pecus » méprisé par Cicéron et ses sbires ; comme s'il renouait avec des origines modestes (ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas, César descendant d'une famille de patriciens connue depuis des décennies). C'était un calcul tout démagogique qu'un réel goût pour la simplicité d'ailleurs ; mais qu'importaient les moyens, pourvu qu'il atteignît ses fins ? Et c'était une douce violence, que ce langage hypnotique ; nombreuses étaient les victimes, toutes consentantes ; nombreuses les réussites, politiques, sociales, personnelles. Finalement, ce qui avait perdu César, pensait Brutus, c'était ce succès indécent, et l'envie qui en découlait. On n'aime seulement ce qui nous ressemble ; ou ce qui nous est inférieur ; nous voulons abattre ce qui nous surpasse. L'homme est tel qu'il n'accepte que sa propre image autour de lui : Narcisse ne videra jamais l'eau de l'étang qui sert de miroir à sa vanité, l'essence même de son être ; que deviendrait-il sans elle ?_

_Il y a toujours matière à cauchemar en nous, et Brutus eut soudain la vision trouble de César, englouti par le marécage mythique auquel il pensait. Les cris de l'empereur se mêlaient au clapotement de ses mains qui battaient la tourbe, au gargouillement répugnant de l'eau qui l'entraînait au fond, au rire indécent de la foule. On se moquait particulièrement de la toge royale, abandonnée sur le rebord comme un cadavre, salie, brunie, déchirée. La pensée de cette nudité était effrayante. Les dieux ne sont jamais dévêtus – notre imagination les habille de robes écarlates luxueuses, ou de lumière solaire aveuglante. Que César soit réduit à cet état ! Non pas de mortel, mais de criminel, ou pire, d'animal, comme un renard que l'on punit pour le vol d'une poule, comme une vache qui s'est égarée et a mis par mégarde les sabots dans un piège. C'en était trop pour Brutus. Il s'arrêta, laissant ses compagnons continuer, et tenta de calmer son souffle saccadé._

_La discussion se poursuivait cependant ; séduit, le campagnard les entraîna sur un étroit chemin de terre qu'entouraient graminées et roses trémières. « Charmante introduction à une non moins charmante demeure ! » Les flagorneries de César, pour une fois, étaient sincères : la maison, qui se cachait derrière une haie d'arbres sylvains, avait la beauté d'une courtisane timide sous son voile léger de dentelles. Tout proche, on entendait les meuglements des animaux, dont on s'occupait, et une bonne odeur de foin et de lait saturait l'air. Ici, le contact direct à la terre donnait la paix aux visages, qui partageaient avec les bêtes ce contentement impavide, et la mollesse bienveillante de ceux qui n'avaient jamais à résoudre les problèmes épineux de la vie citadine. _

_Le vin doux de Marsala servi en apéritif mit César et l'hôte en verve rhétorique ; ils se lancèrent dans des discours interminables sur le choix du semis qui assurerait un rendement maximal des cultures. Brutus en profita pour regarder autour de lui ; en effet, l'étrangeté de ce que l'on ne connaît pas distrait agréablement. Des meubles en bois simples reposaient sur un sol de terre battue, soigneusement balayé ; peu de décorations et d'étoffes ; rien que le strict nécessaire pour une vie sobre et saine. Dans un environnement comme celui-là la pensée devait être libre et nue ; le raisonnement rigoureux et clair. Les enfants de la maison arrivèrent ; leurs manières simples et respectueuses émerveillèrent Brutus. Un petit garçon salua César, le dos bien arrondi, avant de sauter sur ses genoux ; un autre s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour jouer avec les lacets de ses sandales ; une jeune fille baisa ses mains avec une tendresse que Brutus n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître comme filiale, puisque la même dévotion marquait chacun de ses gestes à lui. Il n'y avait aucun apprêt, aucune ostentation dans leurs gestes. Si les adultes gardaient ce même naturel, qu'il devait être aisé en ce pays de créer des contacts, où le flux des sentiments s'écoulait sans aucune entrave. Avait-on jamais pensé à l'établissement d'une communauté de cœurs, à côté de laquelle tout système politique existant serait nul, dépassé, inutile ? Il aurait fallu garder l'âme de cet enfant idéalisé, se disait Brutus, dont la rêverie, profitant d'une liberté délicieuse à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée, se poursuivait dans la nostalgie d'un Prométhée chassé de l'olympe. Il voulut lui aussi de prendre un enfant sur ses genoux. Il sourit à l'un des petits (qui auraient pu être son fils, ayant largement atteint, et dépassé, l'âge de procréation) et sourit d'un air qu'il espérait engageant. A son grand dam le garçon fuît sous la table. Quel succès, quel séducteur ! Autour de lui on riait aux larmes, et de la sauvagerie de l'enfant (qui aurait agi de même avec n'importe quel étranger), et de la déconfiture du jeune homme, (qu'on espérait plus doué avec les femmes.) Heureusement, il s'était bien gardé de jamais confier à César sa vie sentimentale ; l'humiliation n'en aurait été que plus grande !_

_Comme le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, le paysan leur proposa de partager le repas frugal de midi. Du fromage de chèvre, du raisin et des pêches leur furent servis, accompagnés de pain trempé dans du vin coupé d'eau et d'une bouillie de légumes aromatisée à la menthe. Leur silence sublimait cet acte ordinaire en un rite religieux. Comment pouvait-on conserver cette appréciation primitive des choses que l'on nommait fraîcheur et innocence ? Brutus se sentait empli d'envie, et il répondit avec raideur aux questions. Fâché contre lui-même, il se renferma dans un silence boudeur pour écouter la conversation (somme tout assez inintéressante), natte grossièrement tressée qu'on ne finissait pas de déplier pour cacher la poussière du sol, les cafards et les restes de nourriture ; cacher la pauvreté de l'esprit fruste des campagnes arriérées. Dans son dépit il était injuste et infantile, influencé par la figure parentale à côté de lui, sans qu'il puisse y changer quelque chose. _

_Enfin, après une courte prière aux Lares, on remercia la générosité de l'accueil, et on repartit, malgré les insistances du paysan pour leur montrer le domaine (« dans le secret espoir que la chaleur et l'ennui m'abrutissent assez pour que je lui fasse la charité de quelques pièces », murmura César à l'oreille de Brutus, qui eût beaucoup de peine à contenir son rire devant ce cynisme avoué.) Il faisait une chaleur qui ralentissait le rythme de la marche, et on s'arrêta assez vite au bord d'une source pour se désaltérer. Le paysage aurait pu étendre devant eux ses superpositions de brun, de vert et de bleu jusqu'à l'effondrement de toute civilisation, jusqu'à la destruction de Rome même. Si quelque chose devait être éternel, c'était bien cette nature ; et Brutus se sentit désespéré de sa finitude. Même le grand homme, qui s'amusait béatement à faire des ricochets à côté de lui, n'avait le pouvoir d'altérer les choses. Se tournant vers lui pour partager son désarroi, il reçut de l'eau glacée sur le visage. L'enfantillage l'agaça, et jurant de punir le plaisantin, il entama un corps à corps avec César riant aux éclats. Ils finirent à terre, mouillés, boueux, herbeux, heureux. _

Ces souvenirs de partance le reposaient du rythme éreintant de la vie de consul, bien qu'il n'ait jamais mis son projet à exécution puis, quand la conspiration contre le dictateur s'était mise insidieusement en place, c'était un réconfort de savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité de fuite si les choses tournaient mal. Là, déjà, il était lâche. Pourtant, devoir défendre celui qui avait pris la place de son père contre une attaque directe ne l'effrayait pas ; mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ces sournoiseries, ces calculs, ces menaces à demi voilées. Il avait le goût de la lumière diurne qui montrait nettement le parcours de l'ennemi sur le champ de bataille. Il avait le tempérament militaire, sans subtilité, mais honnête et transparent.

C'est pourquoi il devait continuer à marcher, se raisonna-t-il alors, bien que ces rêvasseries aient l'utilité de lui cacher sa peur. Il se contraignit à avancer le long du mur suintant d'humidité, une main sur la garde de son épée, les pieds vacillants sur le sol glissant. Il faisait aussi humide que dans un caveau où pourrissaient les cadavres, et la même odeur de renfermé suintait des pierres. Elles semblaient pleines de rancœur et d'amertume ; elles vivaient des vies mortes, à l'image de celui qui passait maintenant devant elles. Qu'allait-t-il lui rester, après le châtiment auquel il s'attendait ? Une longue réclusion lui ferait perdre le peu d'existence qui lui restait. Car la mort serait trop douce pour un traître comme lui ; il n'escomptait aucune magnanimité de César, car il ne lui en avait montré aucune.

Une lumière trouble venait de loin ; Brutus se précipita, et manqua tomber dans un bassin d'eau noire. Ce bâtiment rassemblait bien des surprises ! Il réalisa qu'il avait dû se tromper de voie car il n'avait aucun souvenir de cet endroit. A quel moment avait-t-il bifurqué ? Et pourquoi donc devait-il subir ses erreurs de jugement, surtout à des moments aussi cruciaux ? C'était un tour ironique et cruel qu'on lui jouait, mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre, ne voyant aucun coupable si ce n'était lui-même.

L'eau était non seulement glaciale, mais profonde. Comme dans les drames grecs, il devait passer par des épreuves aussi grotesques que désagréables. Premièrement, il lui fallait se mettre nu ; se défaire de sa toge brune, de ses sandales, et garder uniquement son caleçon de lin blanc, qui n'allait certainement plus l'être après son passage dans le marécage. Son corps grand et frêle avait gardé de son adolescence sa maladresse gracile. Peu de poils, donc pas d'immunité contre le froid ! Les sarcasmes de ses jeunes années lui revinrent : on l'appelait alors chat égyptien, babouin tondu, se moquant de sa jeune virilité. A l'époque il ne ressemblait en effet à personne si ce n'était lui-même ; ses yeux assombris par le froncement à peu près permanent de ses sourcils détonnaient avec les regards clairs de ses camarades, et sa sauvagerie leur faisait peur. Il avait déjà le sérieux de ses professeurs sans vouloir les imiter, et on était énervé par cette façon d'être vaguement supérieure et dédaigneuse. Il avait des longues jambes cagneuses, marquées par les bleus de trop de crocs-en-jambe ; des accrocs marquaient sa tunique, témoignages de fréquentes batailles d'ongles et de poings. Souvent il allait s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'écart, pour lire les philosophes, et bien que ce soit un devoir obligé, et conseillé, sa curiosité passait pour une soumission lâche et intéressée. _- Brutus, Brutus la brute, viens le chercher, ton Platon, viens, avant qu'il ne tombe dans la rivière... Et il n'y avait plus, dans sa jeune tête effarée, que l'image de ces pages effeuillées, de parchemin blanc raffiné, offert pour son anniversaire, qui tombaient dans la boue ou s'épinglaient dans des buissons d'aubépine comme des suppliciés à la croix. Ce bruit léger était un soufflement douloureux, lui faisant penser aux râles des agonisants sur un champ de bataille. Il était ému d'autant plus que ses compagnons de papier des longues heures étaient les seuls, pense-t-il, à le comprendre ; paresse de mauvais aloi, facilité de rêveur, qui l'empêcherait durant longtemps à se mêler à la communauté. _Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, et le soupir qu'il laissa échapper fut comme une défaite complaisante. Dommage, il était trop tard, et le seul geste qu'il eût fait en la faveur de son intégration avait été par trop violent pour qu'on ne l'interprétât comme une aliénation supplémentaire. Ah, n'assassinez jamais un empereur ! Si un idéal devait être servi, c'était dans l'ombre ; et que les répercussions de la gloire soient gardées jalousement par la troupe. Or, son nom ayant été cité au public, le prétexte était trouvé pour faire descendre de son statut privilégié le favori de César.

A la pensée de ces humiliations l'ancienne colère le remplit à nouveau et le poussa à se plonger tout entier dans le bassin obscur. Il était plutôt bon nageur, et atteignit sans encombre la rive opposée. Mais l'effort intense auquel il n'était pas habitué le fait suer une eau glacée, des relents d'eau fétide firent remonter une bile à ses lèvres. Sa tête bourdonnante amplifiant les bruits, la fuite de rats faisait autant de bruit que les éléphants d'Hannibal devant les troupes romaines. Il poursuivit néanmoins, le pas moins ferme, à travers des couloirs qui ressemblaient aux tunnels de son âme. Si encore il possédait une passion ! Non pas comme une lampe qui aurait éclairé la route, mais comme une corde, nouée à sa taille, assez solide pour l'entraîner en avant. Une femme vraiment aimée, un goût exalté de la vie, un prix de philosophie à gagner, une dette à remplir ! Hélas, il n'était pas aussi responsable qu'on le disait, plutôt insouciant, surtout indifférent. Même l'amitié, qui avait pourtant planté ses crocs de louve dans sa chair, ne pouvait grand-chose pour lui. Il l'avait abattue et laissée agonisante ; il ne récupérerait pas sa viande, maigre et filandreuse. Immangeable, empoisonnée ! On n'apprivoise pas un animal sauvage ; il a des habitudes qu'on ne saurait lui enlever. Les proies restent les mêmes, dont font partie les membres de la tribu, s'ils se dressent contre le maître. Lorsque Brutus voyait César planifier ses guerres, il aurait dû se douter que la leur arriverait. L'agresseur avait autant de chance de s'en sortir qu'une gazelle poursuivie par un lion. Sans doute, cela amusait César, de voir Brutus comploter, éviter les pièges que lui tendait une pensée omnisciente ; il évitait les irrégularités du sol, sautait par-dessus les bosquets et les cours d'eau, se réfugiait dans des recoins qui ne le cachaient qu'à demi. Sa chasse, pourtant, n'était que fuite, et les signes étaient nombreux qui auraient dû l'alerter.

Un jour qu'il avait rendez-vous avec les conjurés dans une taverne discrète d'un quartier éloigné, il entendit derrière lui comme un appel, et un souffle précipité et une cavalcade fit arriver un de ces serviteurs lui remettant un message de l'empereur. On le demandait expressément à la maison, et Brutus ne pouvait que s'y soumettre, au risque de lever des soupçons. Il apprit plus tard que la garde prétoriale avait arrêté quelques-uns de ses pairs le jour, le moment, l'endroit même où il se rendait. On l'avait protégé. Les jours suivants l'évènement, le peu qu'il vît de César le frappa ; il ne parvenait pas à mettre une cause au pli ironique de sa bouche, ce signe avant-coureur d'une amertume qui n'en finirait pas par se développer. Il fut touché aussi par l'empressement de César à se renseigner sur sa santé fragile, à lui conseiller du repos, une retraite loin de Rome ; et sa naïveté ne lui faisait voir que sollicitude d'un amour paternel (ce qui n'était pas faux en vérité, Brutus incapable de se garder des tentations il fallait qu'on le prenne en main, il fallait le protéger de lui-même.).

Et de plus en plus ces demi-sourires, ces réponses énigmatiques ! Aussi bête que cela lui paraisse, Brutus ne voyait qu'une gradation inquiétante vers la construction de sa déification. La mégalomanie s'accentuait, sans doute ; le langage pythique de César en témoignait, de même que les moments elliptiques où la conversation s'arrêtait, où le regard se perdait dans le vague. Un malaise montait en Brutus ; chacune de ses paroles alors semblait sonner comme un aveu de culpabilité ; une angoisse épouvantable semblait suinter de sa peau. Il se lançait alors dans de longues diatribes philosophiques pour faire taire le silence, mais rien ne faisait effet sur César, jusqu'à ce que, résigné, il prenne congé et se lève, quitte cette pièce où tout était immobile. Même les plats à peine touchés attendaient il-ne-savait-quoi, une catastrophe comme un miracle. Alors l'homme quittait son immobilité statuaire et allait vers Brutus, le prenait par le bras, lui ébouriffait les cheveux : « Tu reviendras vite ! » Et la chaleur du sourire prenait les sentiments contradictoires de Brutus dans un étau, une cage où il s'enfermait, d'où il se libérait, inlassablement. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait que les barreaux de cette prison adorée se fragilisaient. Rares maintenant les soirs où ils traînaient les repas en longueur jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Rares étaient les invitations individuelles, fréquentes les réceptions ; alors c'était une danse qui faisait tourner Brutus autour de César, cherchant sa compagnie sans parvenir à la trouver. Il y avait toujours domestiques et invités entre eux ; et quand enfin il parvenait à le trouver seul, c'était dérobades sans nombre, platitudes glaçantes et sourires forcés. Le dictateur devait tout savoir, c'était sûr ; et sa froideur était donc juste punition de la trahison de son fils adoptif.

Mais les couloirs continuaient à se succéder sans que Brutus en voie le bout. Ils entraînaient l'esprit dans un tourbillon circulaire, qui l'abattait et le lassait. L'obscurité fatiguait les yeux qui se croyaient aveugles, rompait l'équilibre des jambes et faisait céder les genoux. La chute fut rude, et Brutus se blessa sur des arêtes coupantes. Le sol était couvert de pierres que découvraient ses mains tâtonnantes. Il était dans un labyrinthe qu'éclairaient des lampes à huile suspendues çà et là à des endroits cachés. Une lumière surnaturelle donnait une couleur jaunâtre à son visage. Il était un mort qui descendait en Hadès. Il avait traversé l'Achéron, donné ses vêtements comme obole symbolique, mais l'absence du passeur ou des gardiennes aux corps d'oiseaux et aux figures de femme le portaient à croire qu'on le réservait à la région terrible du Tartare, où allaient ceux qui avaient fait le mal.

Bientôt il arriva dans une salle dont l'immensité se révélait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était parvenu au cœur sinon de la terre, mais de son âme. Quelque part de l'eau se déversait goutte à goutte et l'écho démultiplié lui faisait l'effet horrible d'une clepsydre comptant le nombre d'années (d'heures) restantes. Alors il s'assit, abattu par l'obscurité et la longueur du parcours, et la seule distraction qui lui resta (à part compter le nombre précis de stalactites ou de stalagmites) fut de ressasser des souvenirs. Hélas seules des images désagréables lui revinrent, comme s'il avait déjà épuisé le reste.

_- Brutus, le salua froidement César. Il portait ce soir-là une toge simple de pourpre, dont les bords étaient cousus de fils d'or. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé aux parures clinquantes qui plaisaient tant aux reines. Après l'Egypte, et le séjour prolongé chez Cléopâtre, c'était colliers et bracelets sans nombre, à l'effigie des divinités de là-bas. Il n'avait heureusement pas cédé au maquillage dont les hommes s'apprêtaient, abaissement indigne d'eux (et surtout de lui. César en poupée, César, femme aux yeux bordés de khôl noir. C'eut été grotesque, et il n'aimait pas assez la reine égyptienne pour céder à ses caprices humiliants.) Après la Gaule, on avait vu revenir un Celte ; une fourrure de renard argenté lui tenait lieu d'écharpe, il portait braies et cheveux mi- longs. Au dire de quelques proches lieutenants, il s'était entiché d'une fière sauvageonne aux nattes blondes et aux yeux bleus comme un lac d'Helvétie. Et ainsi de suite... Rome le nettoyait de ces artifices, car même si le peuple s'amusait de ces métamorphoses successives, les gens cultivés y voyaient un abaissement, peut-être utiles en ces contrées lointaines en tant qu'outil de séduction, mais guère respectables ici. César n'était pas dupe de cela, et ironisait même sa « ré-romanisation » à chacun de ses retours de voyage. Ce n'était qu'un déguisement parmi d'autres, après tout (et c'est là le fils qui parle), pour un même but ; une prostitution qui devait lui ouvrir les portes du Sénat, puis plus immodestement celles de l'Olympe._

_A cette heure pourtant déjà avancée de la soirée, il restait taciturne (sobre il l'était toujours) et distant, et seule la connaissance intime que Brutus avait de lui lui faisait voir, sous cette apparence momifiée, la vie tressaillir comme un serin dans une cage. On dirait parfois qu'un barreau va céder sous les coups de becs acérés ; le bois élastique plie et revient en place, l'oiseau calme ses pépiements énervés. Une accalmie trompeuse s'établit, avant la prochaine attaque. _

_Comment te dire, Brutus, ma déception._

_Il se figea alors. Etait-ce du chantage, de prétendre connaître ses secrets pour les lui faire avouer ? Mais même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pu le faire ; tant était grande l'empire de ses idées sur lui. On ne vit pas pendant des années avec une seule conception de la vie pour la jeter de côté à la première tentation. Brutus pensait avoir une idée très exacte de ce qui était juste, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il se rangeait du côté élitiste des purs et des désintéressés. Un peu simplement, il ne remettait pas en question ce que d'autres plus réfléchis avaient décidé pour lui, et se laissait conduire avec nonchalance qu'il aurait parfois aimé feinte, juste pour garder ne serait-ce qu'une apparence de maîtrise. Il était donc spécialement agité, lorsque César se mit à l'interroger sur ses espérances d'avenir. D'après lui, il n'en était qu'au stade d'ébauche, quoique très réussie pour l'instant, ne devait aboutir, s'il persistait dans cette voie médiocre, que par un succès trop mince pour ses mérites. Les doigts de l'empereur tremblaient légèrement, signe d'une colère retenue, contre le verre délicat de porcelaine d'Albion qu'une ostentation discrète et de bon goût lui avait fait acheter pour émerveiller ses invités. Brutus craignait un désastre, des cris, du sang qui rougeoierait dans le liquide répandu, et le témoignage atroce du premier geste de colère que César aurait eu contre lui. Passé ce cap, les deux s'y seraient habitués, et ce qui devient banal devient dangereux. _

_Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas plus d'efforts, continuait la voix courroucée, pourquoi cette paresse indigne d'un fils trop choyé, pour qui tout était donné, pour qui rien ne valait la peine que l'on se batte ? Prenant le bras de Brutus, il le secoua avec une brutalité retenue. Comme devant une bête qui se ramasse sur elle-même avant de bondir, Brutus préparait sa défense ; son filet, son trident de mots, seules armes qui lui permettrait de se mettre à l'abri (sans lui assurer la victoire). Sa pensée était pourtant lente ; les joutes oratoires que tant de brillants improvisateurs appréciaient, il les redoutait. Le bégaiement qu'il tâchait de cacher ressortait à cause de la spontanéité même de ses paroles. Il préférait les conversations calculées au préalable par sa grande intelligence, qui lui montrait toutes les circonvolutions bien avant qu'elles ne soient énoncées. Hélas, pour y réussir, il lui fallait du temps, et une connaissance profonde de chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Il essaya alors d'imaginer une pièce de théâtre (tragi-comique, évidemment) pour calmer son esprit trop anxieux pour se concentrer pleinement. La première scène était pleine de reproches ; la deuxième abondait en silences et questions auxquelles on ne donnait pas de réponse ; à la troisième, le ton montait et poussait enfin à agir. Il se rapprocha de César. Il fallait exploiter cette faiblesse qui était aussi sa force. D'une voix émue, il invoqua l'ancienne affection, indulgente et fidèle, qu'on lui avait montrée jusqu'à présent ; qu'avait-il pu faire pour perdre ce bien qu'il considérait comme ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de simuler une sincérité qu'il ressentait ; ce qui le sauvait, étant un piètre menteur, surtout devant son père adoptif. _

_Etonnamment, César se calma après lui avoir broyé la main une fois de plus, la laissant meurtrie et sans force. L'orage était passé, du moins pour ce soir, car leur relation, comme un fruit pourri de l'intérieur, allait bientôt se dissoudre avant même qu'elle ne soit assez mûre pour tomber de l'arbre des convenances sociales. Leurs ambitions respectives achèveraient de faire disparaître ce qui restait, comme les taupes saccagent les champs d'été, comme les vers finissent les cadavres. Il semblait à Brutus ne voir en son avenir qu'une brutale nudité. « Trop poète pour survivre en ce monde ! » Après les avoir raillées il trouvait juste ces prédictions de César, car même en pleine action il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nier sa réalité, mâchant ses souvenirs en vieillard sénile, ou s'isolant dans ses imaginations comme un enfant désarçonné par le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre sa vie au sérieux, la voyant à travers une glace sans tain, où s'agitaient acteurs et danseurs, et où il était l'unique public attentif et ennuyé. _

_Les tensions semblèrent s'arrêter en ce jour, mais leur dialogue silencieux se poursuivait, l'un morigénant Brutus, Brutus l'autre, l'autre ressassant ses angoisses et ses griefs. _

La clepsydre coulait toujours, et Brutus se dit qu'elle devait forcément indiquer une sortie de cet impossible labyrinthe de roches. Il y en avait de toutes les formes et couleurs inimaginables ; de la plus noire à la plus claire ; de la silice au calcaire ; et cette diversité étonnante le distrayait du chemin à suivre (ce qui devait être le but de l'inventeur de ce piège, espérant ainsi perdre l'intrus, condamné à errer en attendant une fin certaine.). S'il avait seulement un tant soit peu écouté en classe de géologie, il aurait su laquelle se plaisait mieux en surface, laquelle se terrait en profondeur ; laquelle était synonyme de vie, l'autre de mort. Il continua cependant cahin-caha, trébuchant, escaladant, maugréant pour refouler la peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une lueur, encore trop éloignée à son goût. Il se mit à courir, et ce qui devait arriver se produisit : son pied glissa sur une pierre lisse, et le saut habile qu'il s'apprêtait à faire par-dessus une crevasse se transforma en chute lamentable. Il fut entraîné par l'éboulis qu'il avait créé sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter dans un noir complet. Le silence pesant n'était interrompu que par des cailloux roulant dans le lointain.

Il n'entendait plus l'horloge d'eau qui l'accompagnait avant avec une fidélité agaçante. S'il n'était pas perdu, il était en tout cas en mauvaise position : sa cheville lui faisait mal, des bleus meurtrissaient tout son côté droit. Il aurait belle allure, tout à l'heure, devant César ! Au moins susciterait-il la compassion devant ses blessures, qu'il pourrait présenter comme juste punition de son acte. La pensée tentante de dénoncer les autres membres de la conspiration vint l'allécher. Cela pouvait être une manière de sauver sa peau. Il s'abasourdit de cette lâcheté supplémentaire. Un homme d'honneur (ou qui tentait de l'être) ne se devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il devait aller au sacrifice joyeux, confiant qu'une place sur l'île des Bienheureux lui serait réservée pour le récompenser de sa fidélité à la parole donnée.

Mais il se sentait maintenant au-delà des règles. Jamais il n'était arrivé à ce point d'indifférence, qui le faisait ignorer tout si ce n'est sa propre survie. Il se souvint alors de conversations qu'il avait eues avec des vétérans de la guerre des Gaules. Ce que l'on racontait au sujet des vaincus, que l'on transportait en cage, ou forçait à marcher des kilomètres dans la famine, la crasse, et les mauvais traitements. Ce peuple cultivé et attachant était ravalé au rang de bête. Un jour, l'un d'entre de ces prisonniers avait arraché la lèvre inférieure d'un autre avec ses dents, pour récupérer un vieux bout de pain rassis. La trahison que Brutus se proposait de faire n'était pas loin de cette attitude primaire et individualiste, que l'on n'aurait pourtant pu lui reprocher (un vice devient vertu dès qu'il est partagé, après tout !)

Il se traîna péniblement sur quelques mètres, avant de se mettre à genoux avec précaution. La douleur se faisait déjà moins forte, et il put bientôt se relever et boitiller, prenant appui sur les murs de granit vert qui l'entouraient des deux côtés. Il n'avait vu une couleur aussi sombre que dans les vieilles grottes préhistoriques, situées dans certains endroits perdus d'Afrique occidentale ou d'Hispanie. La légende racontait que les Géants, pour remercier Prométhée du don du feu, avait créé cette pierre pour protéger le dieu du courroux de ses pairs. Elle résistait à la foudre de Jupiter et aux flèches des déesses, au vent déchaîné d'Eole et aux tornades de Neptune. Le vert, de la même eau profonde que les lacs de montagne, rappelait les yeux sauvages du grand voleur, et donnait à Brutus l'impression d'être épié, jugé sans appel. Regardant le moins possible les parois inquiétantes, il glissait dans des flaques d'eau bourbeuse, qui ralentissaient sa marche et son temps intérieur. Il pourrait s'arrêter tout à fait, et demeurerait là, statue figée dans l'éternité punitive de sa course immobile. Un froid engourdissant entrait d'ailleurs dans ses membres. Une torpeur le prenait, comme s'il s'endormait peu à peu, et ce fut seulement la pensée effrayante d'une possible mort qui le poussa à s'agiter, frapper ses mains entre elles pour se réchauffer et retrouver la vie. Encore, s'il continuait son parcours, c'était par habitude et non par réelle nécessité. Il se sentait paresseux, somnolent, et ne savait plus le but qui le poussait en avant. Il pourrait se coucher à cet endroit même, il avait bien mérité le repos. S'étant assis sur une roche inconfortable, il laissa pendre ses bras inertes sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. Mais ce sont les dieux qui ont le privilège de l'indolence, laissant le souci aux hommes de la réflexion et l'action. L'inoccupation les fait dépérir, mais le ciel a été assez sage pour leur envoyer la culpabilité qui les garde contre ce mal.

Ainsi sa solution à lui, Brutus, était le sacrifice, inutile, donc essentiel à sa sauvegarde personnelle, de sa dignité, lent travail pénible qui devait s'accomplir mais qui, s'il le réussissait, le rendrait, non pas heureux, mais en tous cas moins malheureux. Sa dette était énorme: c'était le lien intime entre César et lui, qu'il ne pouvait rompre, et ne le devait, car c'était ce qui le faisait marcher. Cet amour commencé était peut-être le début de quelque chose qui allait s'étendre à d'autres ; la dévotion filiale devenant universelle. Ce sont les prêtres, ou les enfants, qui en sont capables, dans leur naïveté calculée. Mais ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un peu simpliste était la seule chose, maintenant, qui lui démontrait sa justesse et surtout sa nécessité.

Alors les drapeaux du Sénat se remirent à flotter, battus par le vent, qui s'engouffra dans la salle à la coupole, et le sang, qui coagulait autour de blessures de l'empereur, redevint abondant et coula ; la bouche s'ouvrit pour marmonner quelques paroles inaudibles, les mains s'ouvrirent pour se refermer, l'homme s'agita sur le sol et appela. La voix était légèrement plaintive, mais douterait-on d'un roseau qui ploie de ne pas se remettre droit ? Il peut y avoir de la fermeté même dans la douceur, et un caractère fort se fait entendre sans expédient. Le chuchotement n'avait pas besoin de se changer en hurlement. Le charisme de l'expression était là naturel. Car la connaissance de ce que l'on va dire donne le poids nécessaire aux paroles, et la conviction, qui manquait tant à Brutus.

Il doutait un jour de l'avoir. Il espérait juste avoir le temps de s'excuser auprès de sa victime (ce mot commençait à lui convenir plus qu'à César) sans être immédiatement saisi et enfermé (ou tué, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.). Jamais il n'avait brûlé d'autant de mots à avouer ; ils tournaient sans trêve dans sa poitrine, lui coupaient le souffle, faisaient remuer sa bouche et asséchaient sa langue. Ils rendaient ses pas et son esprit frénétiques, et finissait le sombre tunnel, enfin !

Deux grandes statues de marbre noir gardaient la porte monumentale, de fer forgé, devant laquelle il se tenait. Les regards de ces pierres, taillées en forme de sphinx, ne quittaient pas Brutus. Ils étaient assis, tranquilles, mais leur bouche animale, figée dans un rictus, laissaient entendre qu'ils bondiraient sans hésiter sur l'intrus qui viendraient les déranger. Brutus s'évertua sur le loquet de la porte pendant un temps long, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur. Une ouverture, sans doute creusée par des voleurs, se situait au-dessus du linteau ; pour l'atteindre, il fallait escalader l'un des cerbères. Brutus posa sa main sur le socle et fut étonné de le trouver légèrement tiède. Il s'arc-bouta, s'élevant peu à peu. Alors qu'il atteignait son but, il entendit un craquement sinistre, et sentit des crocs se refermer sur une de ses jambes. La mâchoire de la créature actionnée par un mécanisme invisible le tenait fermement, et ne paraissait devoir le lâcher qu'au jour où Charon viendrait chercher l'âme de la malheureuse proie. Comment se libérer de là ? Il avait beau se tordre, frapper de ses poings la tête immobile, l'étau ne se desserrait pas. Il appela. Il préférait mourir de la main d'une personne réelle que d'agoniser lentement dans l'ignorance totale d'un rêve à l'allure de cauchemar. Une place d'exception pour un homme d'exception ! Son ricanement rebondit sur les parois pour se démultiplier. On se moquait maintenant unanimement autour de lui, et rendu furieux par cet écho qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, il s'agitait de plus belle. Enfin, las de ces efforts inutiles, il se calma et pensa amèrement que son squelette au moins permettrait de terrifier les prochains intrus, les dissuadant d'aller plus loin. Il officierait comme dieu protecteur des voleurs, des assassins et des vers qui se nourriraient de sa chair en décomposition. Résigné, il passait ses mains dans le pelage dur d'un des sphinx et s'endormait presque, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau le grincement de la machine recommencer, et les mâchoires libérer sa jambe. Abasourdi devant une évidence aussi naïve, il glissa sur le sol. Si une simple caresse avait le pouvoir d'apaiser une bête féroce, pourrait-elle en faire de même avec un homme ? Mais les animaux sont moins rancuniers, si vite amadoués par une douceur. Le vieil éléphant lui pardonnerait-il ? Il fallait au moins essayer.

La voie souterraine ne se poursuivait pas longtemps, et bientôt Brutus s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant une autre porte, dont l'allure décorative présageait un retour à la civilisation. Le bois blanc raffiné et l'adage romain inscrits le réconfortèrent, en même temps qu'ils réveillèrent l'ancienne crainte, celle-ci même qui l'avait poussé dans sa fuite initiale et qui l'avait fait ensuite revenir. SPQR ! Sésame qui permettait à n'importe quel Romain de souche de s'entendre avec ses semblables du monde entier (bien que l'Empire ne soit pas aussi étendu). Brutus n'était pas dupe au point de croire au pouvoir de ces mots-là, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas, alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte, de les murmurer superstitieusement.

Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure, lui faisait comprendre les regards sévères des bustes d'empereurs devant lesquels il passait. On pouvait certainement le suivre aux traces sanglantes et boueuses qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il reviendrait plus tard pour les effacer, s'il survivait à l'entrevue qui l'attendait. Déjà il arrivait devant la porte aux deux battants qui gardait la salle gigantesque de réunion des consuls. Elle était entrouverte, et les serrures d'argent rutilant qu'ouvraient trois énormes clés reflétaient le visage tendu du jeune homme. Les visages peints en une ligne horizontale au-dessus des loquets grimaçaient et semblaient voir une telle intrusion avec le mépris indifférent des objets : Brutus avait horreur de ce jugement dont la passivité inébranlable n'offrait pas de prise. Devant les vivants on peut hurler, ou se taire ; on était sûr d'avoir un répondant, plus ou moins plaisant. Les statues étaient construites justement pour rappeler aux hommes l'existence d'êtres supérieurs, dont l'œil vigilant et intransigeant surveillaient, condamnaient, sans dissuader de commettre les actions mortelles mais glorieuse de la cruauté humaine. Brutus n'oublierait jamais l'humiliation ressentie, un jour de son enfance, de la fessée reçue sous le regard moqueur d'une naïade noircie, qui trônait à l'entrée du patio de la villa de ses parents. Le silence qui entourait le puni et le bourreau était rendu plus dense par cette présence silencieuse et vaguement menaçante. A quatre pattes sur le sol, la toge retroussée jusqu'aux hanches, il sentait l'herbe coupée et les lilas intoxiquer sa gorge. Il aurait voulu que les larmes tombant dans la terre fussent celles de la femme de pierre, qui ne viendraient jamais. Il était depuis cette punition d'été un enfant plus taciturne, plus grave, qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, son postérieur meurtri lui ayant fait prendre conscience de l'immunité terrible des statues contre la fragilité humaine.

Maintenant il était bon de rejeter les lourds rideaux poussiéreux du passé. Leur poids ne l'empêchait pas de les enflammer ; et une fois qu'il ne resterait plus que cendres grises et amorphes comme des papillons de nuit séchés, il pourrait entrer dans la pièce qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait que trop longtemps que des choses pourrissaient dans le compost de son âme : bribes de dialogues douloureux, méchantes déceptions, rancunes mesquines. Tout cela était autant de claques, dont on ressent l'impact seulement après coup. La joue rougie est pourtant redevenue pâle, et plus rien ne subsiste si ce n'est un souvenir.

Il ouvrit la porte. Ce qui le frappa tout d'abord fut l'absence d'odeur. Stagnation du trône de bois du dictateur, des bancs en pierre, des rayons lumineux passant à travers la coupole. Seul l'homme arrosant le sol d'eau contrastait avec cette immobilité mortuaire. Il se tourna vers Brutus, qui reconnut un servant dans la face tranquille et souriante.

- Il n'est pas là, énonça-t-il avec une légère courbette. Un vertige fit tressaillir Brutus. Ainsi il s'était trompé, se méprenant non seulement sur ses actes mais aussi sur ses sentiments. César mort, qui allait lui accorder sa protection ? Il allait porter les mains à ses tempes quand son geste fut arrêté par la voix de l'homme qui se remettait à parler.

- Il n'est plus là. Il vous attend dehors. Il va bien, on peut même dire qu'il n'a rien ! Rendez-vous compte : quarante-quatre coups de couteaux n'ont pu l'abattre ! C'est un dieu, un surhomme, qui vous récompensera généreusement de l'avoir protégé et de s'être interposé entre lui et ses agresseurs !

Quel mensonge était-ce là ? César, lui pardonner ? César, mentir, le privilégiant une nouvelle fois ? La réalisation l'abattit complètement. L'impartialité était foulée aux pieds du népotisme. Si le cœur des plus grands vacillait, qu'en était-il des autres, qui verraient avec soulagement leurs vices partagés et donc acquittés ? Et la question de la justice ne se posait plus, car le pouvoir était elle, et sans lui n'existait pas. Brutus comprit alors que les théories ne pouvaient être traduites en actes que dans la mesure où les pensées étaient figées et stupides. Il fallait être de marbre pour ne pas céder à un changement qui était à son avantage. Si celui-ci était mauvais, il ne devait pas en juger. Mais ne devait-il pas, au nom d'un certain idéal, rendre la justice lui-même, puisque le principal concerné ne voulait s'en mêler par faiblesse ? S'il avait un sens élevé de l'honneur, il devait se donner la mort, punition d'un acte répréhensible à ses principes. Cruel dilemme, qui le poussait à se prétendre égal aux dieux, stupide orgueil qui le forçait à quitter une vie qu'il appréciait avant même de l'avoir vraiment commencée. Il trahissait donc doublement ; sa vie était injure aux deux parties : insultes intime et familiale, professionnelle et amicale. De tous les côtés il avait déçu, et que vaut un homme s'il n'est pas intégré dans une communauté ? Mais s'il restait vivant, ni lui ni César ne pourraient oublier l'offense. Cela empoisonnerait leur rapport, et la confiance méfiante qu'ils entretenaient ne se rétablirait pas de sitôt, comme un arbre frappé par la foudre se calcine et tombe. Pour que l'arbre reparte, il fallait brûler ses racines, et au printemps prochain, semer à nouveau une graine qui pousserait vite et bien, mais où était la terre propice à la plantation ? Sous quel ciel, avec quelle eau, et surtout, quelle espèce d'arbre choisir ? Et ils avaient été de si mauvais jardiniers ; arrosant aux moments où il aurait fallu laisser les racines s'étendre en paix, retournant la terre en supprimant les éléments nutritifs, ou au contraire ne faisant rien, la laissant se craqueler, desséchant l'arbre, le faisant peu à peu mourir. Ils n'avaient pas su équilibrer leur relation par manque d'investissement. On a besoin d'être pris en charge, et libérés ; mais c'est dans ce subtil équilibre que réside le succès.

S'il était possible de tout recommencer, il le ferait.

_C'est alors que je m'approchai de toi, Brutus. J'avais vu se lever dans le ciel le visage obscurci de pourpre de l'aube, et je savais que tu étais parvenu au bout de ta nuit, et moi, de la mienne. Tu ne le savais pas encore, j'allais te l'annoncer. C'était ce qui nous restait en commun : chacun s'éprouvait lui-même en éprouvant l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui était le vainqueur, qui était le vaincu, et je pense que même l'Histoire, avec son temps immensément allongé, ne saurait le définir. Moi, en tous cas, je m'y refusai absolument. Imbécile qui voit en autrui un ennemi, ou un ami ! Nous étions au-delà de cela. Toi étant mon jeune moi, comment aurais-je pu te haïr ? Mais tu pouvais ne pas accepter l'image que je te renverrais, ridée et trop expérimentée pour avoir trouvé la raison, et certainement pas la sagesse._

_Tu étais dos tourné à la terrasse, et ton manteau alourdi de crasse et de tristesse traînait sur le sol comme pour cacher le sang que tu avais versé. Je m'avançai plus encore, et tu te retournas immédiatement. J'admirai ta pâleur. Ton regard était plus sombre que dans mon souvenir, tes traits plus tirés. Moi qui avais échappé de peu à la mort, j'avais l'air plus vivant que toi. Je sentais mon corps vigoureux, mes joues chaudes et rouges. Il me semblait que c'était moi l'assassin, et toi la victime. Soudain je sentis que tu attendais. Tu te tenais là, sans mot dire, et tu attendais un signe de moi. Lequel ? Interrogeai-je tes yeux grands ouverts sur les miens avec l'abandon que donne le désespoir. Je ne trouvai rien en moi, si ce n'était la même attente. Pourquoi étais-je aussi vide de violence, je ne le savais pas. Mais tu étais venu sans armes, et cela même avait éteint le mépris haineux dans lequel je tenais le fou qui avait tenté de m'abattre. Nous replongions dans le sommeil profond du début des choses. Les évènements nous guettaient. Les pensées tournaient autour de nous, à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage. Les corps ne bougeaient pas, mais nous tentions des esquisses de sourires. C'était le premier mouvement du jour. Nous essayâmes alors de bouger les extrémités des corps : les mains se levèrent, et je crus pour frapper. Avec une timidité brutale elles s'abattirent sur nos épaules respectives. _

_C'était le deuxième mouvement contre la nuit. Le troisième fut mieux que cela, et jaillit avec la conviction que donne la vérité. La parole ! Et le soleil la reconnut comme sienne, et lia nos deux regards par un rayon lumineux._

_« Toi ? - Toi ! » _

_Nous finissions pour mieux commencer. _

Le silence était tout d'un coup d'une légèreté qu'ils n'auraient jamais envisagé entre eux. Il fut d'autant plus facile de commencer une conversation qui n'avait rien de particulier, mais dont la seule existence lui donnait la grâce bizarre d'un miracle. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui venait de se passer. César prit Brutus par le bras et l'entraîna dehors pour lui montrer le ciel lavé des traînées carmines du matin. Le bleu était frais et pur, et, s'ils avaient été naïfs, ils auraient pensé leurs âmes de cette même couleur. Le crépuscule leur allait mieux. C'en serait un de fin d'été, ni sombre, ni vraiment clair, mais dont la lumière profonde racontait mieux qu'un livre leurs expériences.

Un léger vent essayait de soulever les pans du manteau de César. Il l'ouvrit alors, pour dévoiler une cotte de maille imprégnée de sang séché. Aucun trou, qu'aurait pu laisser une dague. Aucune blessure visible. Ce matin-là l'homme avait écouté les présages néfastes. Il avait pris soin de garantir sa protection avant de venir. Il avait soigneusement préparé son texte, appris son rôle, et les avaient fait assister à une pièce de théâtre si bien faite qu'il avait rendu sa mort même convaincante. Tous étaient tombés dans le piège comme des enfants crédules devant un théâtre de marionnettes, tellement pris dans l'histoire qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le rideau de fin tombe.

« Tous ont été arrêtés, sauf toi, Brutus. » César fit quelques pas, posa les mains sur le balcon qui donnait sur la place du forum. Il se retourna. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pu donner ton nom à la garde ? »

L'autre attendait la réponse dans un calme dont il s'étonnait lui-même. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours eu en eux cette rencontre qui se faisait à l'instant même, mais qu'ils l'avaient ignorée sciemment, parce qu'elle ne servait pas leurs desseins. Mais ils faisaient partie, Brutus s'en rendait compte à présent, d'un tout qui ne pouvait survivre à leur division. César le savait depuis le début, et l'avait épargné à cause de cela, car leur cause était commune, même si les moyens pour la réaliser différaient. Ça allait être un processus délicat. Pour assembler leurs idées comme des briques sur un toit, il fallait d'abord construire les murs pour cela, avoir un matériau solide : une unité de sentiment. Il leur fallait la même ferveur, le même souffle, le même dévouement. Il fallait qu'ils soient deux, pour restreindre en chacun les ambitions, pour se servir de garde-fou, pour stimuler la recherche de l'idéal. C'était mieux qu'un triumvirat, mieux qu'une dictature.

Et, après un silence : « Nous connaissons la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tomates, anyone? :)_


End file.
